El espíritu de un peleador
by DarkSoldier41
Summary: Ash había renunciado a su sueño de ser peleador de MMA para poder criar a su hijo, pero cuatro años después de que naciera, una nueva oportunidad se le presentara para cumplir su sueño. Ash no lo pensara dos veces pero con el paso del tiempo, el joven descubrirá que las peleas en el octágono no serán las únicas que tendrá su vida. Por eso, debe demostrar su espíritu de peleador.
1. Capitulo 1: Un peleador sin batalla

**Como están gentes de FanFiction, hay no mames me saque la intro de FernanFloo -.-' y fue sin querer queriendo, en fin, aqui llegue con una nueva historia que surgio en mi cabeza y supe que debía hacerla porque si no, la olvidaría después, así que aquí esta.**

 **Ojo, que este es un AU (Universo Alterno) donde no habrá pokemon en esta porque así lo sentí, pero se que lo disfrutaran.**

 **En fin, los dejo, con esta nueva historia.**

 **Nota: No soy dueño de Pokemon, la franquicia es propiedad de su respectivo dueño, que tan mal hago sonar esto.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un peleador sin batalla

 _POV Ash:_

Mi nombre es Ashton Ketchum Oak, pero pueden llamarme Ash, y ahora se preguntaran "por qué tengo dos apellidos?" Pues la respuesta es bastante simple. Desde que tengo tres años he estado viviendo con la familia Oak. Mi papá falleció cuando apenas tenia un mes, dejándome nada más su apellido como recuerdo, y mi mamá me abandonó a los tres años, aun sigo sin saber la verdadera razón, pero creo que fue debido a que se rindió conmigo. Aunque ella me haya dejado, fue gracias a eso que llegue a la que se convirtió en mi verdadera familia, mi abuelo el Profesor Samuel Oak, mis padres Alexander y Erin Oak, y al final, pero igual de importantes, mis hermanos. Mi hermana mayor Daisy Oak y mi hermano y mejor amigo Gareth Oak, aunque todos le decimos Gary. Gary es mayor que yo por solo dos meses, pero no me considera un hermano menor, incluso llega a considerarme como su gemelo, aunque no nos parezcamos. En los papeles estoy registrado como Ashton Ketchum Oak, pero para todos siempre seré el único Ketchum en la familia, tanto que decidieron dejarme el Ketchum como segundo nombre.

Toda mi vida he vivido en Pueblo Paleta, estudiando en las escuelas del pueblo, todos los grados a un lado de Gary, siendo ambos estudiantes prodigios, teniendo buenas calificaciones, se puede decir que eso generó una pequeña rivalidad entre nosotros cuatro... dije cuatro? Ah si, se me olvidaba, en nuestro grupo de amigos somos cuatro, siendo dos de esos Gary y yo. Las otras dos son nuestras mejores amigas. La primera es Leaf Rose, que ha sido nuestra vecina desde que somos pequeños, ademas de que tiene un enorme enamoramiento hacia Gary. Y la última es mi mejor amiga Serena Gabena, una chica que se mudó desde Kalos a Kanto, la conocí primero en el campamento que organizó mi abuelo cuando ella se perdió en el bosque y yo la encontré mientras participaba en la búsqueda del tesoro... oigan, qué esperaban de mi? tenia como siete años cuando pasó todo eso. Cuando salimos del bosque agarrados de la mano mi hermano aprovechó para burlarse de mi, sin darme tiempo de explicarles que paso, aunque al final solo mi abuelo supo lo que paso conmigo y Serena. En la escuela siempre hemos estado juntos, pero me gustaba pasar tiempo junto a Serena. Por años no supe que me pasaba cuando estaba junto con ella, pero al estar en la secundaria, un día le pregunte a mi mamá que me pasaba, y ella me dijo las palabras que más me sorprendieron: "Estas enamorado." Y siempre voy a recordar la respuesta que yo le di a mamá: "Yo? Enamorado de Serena?"

Al principio lo negué, ya que ella era mi mejor amiga, pero al pensarlo con el tiempo, supe que mi mamá tenia razón, y agradecía que no haya hecho un escándalo al enterarse y que no le haya dicho a mi familia, porque sabia que mi abuelo saldría con sus poemas, mi papá me llamaría casanova, mi hermana... la verdad no creo que haría algo malo Daisy, pero Gary, el seria el peor de todos. Tardé un tiempo en armarme de valor para poder decirle lo que siento... pero fue demasiado tarde.

Justo cuando iba a confesarle mis sentimientos, vi una imagen que me destrozó el corazón. Cuando la vi besarse con ese chico pelinegro me destroce por dentro, y las cosas empeoraron para nuestra amistad, debido a que empece a ignorarla, y cuando me hablo directamente, no lo soporte y deje soltar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, le reproche, solté toda mi ira contenida. Ella reacciono como era de esperarse, me reprochó también, incluso me soltó una bofetada, y ahí supe que todo acabo entre nosotros. Entre en depresión, no supe que hacer, aun cuando mi familia y mis amigos intentaron hacerme sentir mejor, aun si no sirvió mucho. Tiempo después ella se mudo a Kalos, y no volvimos a tocar el tema con ella. Después de eso intente olvidarla, y lo logre cuando conocí a Giselle, una chica bastante hermosa, y salimos por un buen tiempo, por un momento estuve bastante feliz, y después mi vida tuvo la mayor sorpresa de mi vida. Cuando tenia diecisiete años, después de que ambos... ya saben, pues resulta que Giselle resultó quedar embarazada, y fue ahí cuando mi di cuenta de que Giselle no era la persona que aparentaba. Y saben que fue lo peor? Mis papás me lo advirtieron cuando empece a salir con ella.

Después de nueve meses, nació lo que mis papás llamaron "El mejor error que he cometido", cuando llegó a mis brazos el pequeño Daniel Jay Oak, el pequeño llegó a ocupar un lugar en mi corazón, y todo fue muy bien para mi, a pesar de que deje de seguir mi sueño para poder dedicarle tiempo a mi pequeño, pero cuando Daniel tenia apenas cinco meses, Giselle me dejo a mi, cuando se escapó con su amante, me sentí como un idiota al no darme cuenta a tiempo que ella tenia planeado dejarme, dejándome solo a mi con un bebe de medio año. Lo único bueno fue que, a pesar de todo, mi familia estuvo ahí para apoyarme ayudarme a criar al pequeño Dani, mientras continuó mis estudios. Adoro a mi familia.

Ahora, ustedes se preguntaran, cual era mi sueño? Pues, desde que era pequeño, era bastante ágil y diestro cuando se trata de artes marciales, y los quince empece a entrenar artes marciales mixtas, siendo algo que disfrute, pero deje en el momento en que nació Dani. Si me arrepiento? Si y no. Si, porque es difícil dejar algo que adoras demasiado, y no, porque no me arrepiento de criar a mi pequeño. Si volveré a practicar? Eso lo veremos. Otra cosa que amo es la comida, y por si se preguntan, si, estudie y me gradué en gastronomía, así que puedo cocinar como todo un chef gourmet. Lo hice bastante rápido aunque tuve que sacrificar dos veranos para terminar antes.

Actualmente vivo en una casa que esta cerca de la colina junto con el pequeño Dani, a pesar de vivir solo con el, no podía evitar alejarme de mi familia, mi casa queda a diez minutos de la casa de mi abuelo, donde vive el resto de mi familia, y todo va muy bien. También deben saber donde trabajo, pues trabajo en el rancho de mi abuelo, que cliché suena eso, he. Pues fue el único lugar donde pude trabajar y estudiar mientras cuidaba a Dani, que puedo decir? Soy parte de una verdadera familia. Aunque lo bueno es que no hago mucho, simplemente administro el lugar igual que mis hermanos desde que el abuelo falleció.

* * *

 _POV Normal:_

Nos encontramos en Pueblo Paleta, en una casa cerca de la colina, donde en uno de los cuartos se encuentra alguien dormido, cubierto bajos las sabanas de su cama, mientras el sol iluminaba la habitación, pareciendo que no se iba a mover. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando al cuarto un niño de cuatro años, que tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, piel bronceada y unas marcas de 'z' en sus mejillas, igual que su padre. Viste una playera blanca de mangas cortas y shorts azules.

"Papá?" El niño hablo, viendo si había respuesta, pero no hubo. "No despertara." En eso empieza a empujar a su papá, con todo y sabanas hasta la orilla de su cama, y de un impulso, logro derribarlo con la sabana aun cubriéndolo. "Buenos días papá." Dijo el niño con una sonrisa, mientras veía como su papá se levantaba.

"Buenos días hijo." Dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba la sabana de encima, revelando a un hombre que supera los veinte años, Pelo negro un poco corto por los costados, pero largo en la parte superior y de atrás de su cabeza, ojos marrones, piel bronceada y unas marcas de 'z' en sus mejillas, igual que su hijo. Viste unos shorts negros y no usa camiseta, dejando ver su cuerpo desarrollado, pero algo que también destaca en su apariencia es que el tiene tatuajes. Primero, tiene una brújula en su antebrazo inferior izquierdo, y tiene un reloj de bolsillo en el antebrazo inferior derecho, y el tercero es el tatuaje de un par de pies de bebe en el costado de su abdomen izquierdo, con la inscripción _Daniel Jay Oak_ arriba de los pies y _Bienvenido al mundo_ abajo. "Por qué tanto alboroto?"

"Hoy es el día!" Dijo todo con una sonrisa.

"Claro que si amiguito." Comentó mientras sacudía el cabello de su hijo. "Hoy visitaremos a tus abuelos. No queremos arruinarles el cumpleaños a tu tía Daisy, sobretodo ahora que tendrás otro primo." Explicó, aunque eso último con tono de burla. "Vete bañando Dani, que hay que estar listo." El niño asintió y se fue corriendo al baño, obedeciendo las palabras de su padre, mientras este entraba al baño de su cuarto. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos, tanto padre como hijo, estaban listos, Ash viste de una camisa manga larga color azul con las mangas dobladas hacia los codos, pantalón gris y zapatos negros, mientras Daniel viste con una camisa manga corta color blanco, shorts color azul y tenis rojos. "Muy bien, repasemos antes de irnos. Todo en su lugar?"

"Sip." Respondió Daniel, sabia que su padre le gustaba hacer eso antes de salir.

"Fuiste al baño?"

"Claro."

"Sin olores raros para impresionar a las chicas?"

"Ninguno."

"Entonces, nos vamos." Y así los dos salieron de la casa, con rumbo al laboratorio de su abuelo. Durante cierta parte del camino, Ash decidió llevarse a Daniel en sus hombros, para deleite del niño. Después de un rato, llegaron al rancho, donde Daniel se bajo de los hombros de su papá, a lo que el tocó en la puerta, donde fueron atendidos por una señora que superaba los cuarenta años, cabello castaño largo, ojos verdes, vistiendo de una blusa verde claro, pantalón negro y zapatos negros. "Hola mamá." Saludó el azabache a su madre con un abrazo, mientras ella solo sonreía. Era la madre adoptiva de el, Erin Oak.

"Hola hijo." Dijo, mientras se separaba del abrazo de su hijo, y volteaba a ver al niño. "Hola mi niño hermoso." Dijo, mientras abrazaba al más pequeño con toda su fuerza, mientras este solo sonreía.

"Hola abuela!" Saludaba alegremente, esperando que ella lo suelte. "Y mi abuelo?"

"Esta en el patio de atrás con el resto de la familia, igual que tu prima." Contestó la señora Oak, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a su nieto, mientras los guiaba a ambos. "Por cierto Ash, tu padre y Gary están esperándote para que ayudes con el asador." Ash asintió al saber que ambos ocupaban de su 'ayuda', aunque el gustoso siempre ayuda, solo que a su hermano le gusta hacerse el difícil.

"Ya sabes que yo siempre estoy para ayudar mamá, así como ustedes me ayudaron con este amiguito." Comentó, mientras ambos observaban como el pequeño Dani corría hacia el patio buscando divertirse. Al llegar al patio, pudo observar lo que hacia su familia entera. Observaba como un hombre, que superaba los cuarenta años, cabello castaño corto, ojos negros, vistiendo una camisa café, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos cafés estaba con un joven que supera los veinte años, cabello castaño parado, ojos verdes, camisa negra, pantalón café, zapatos negros y también usaba lentes, estaban trabajando en el asador. ellos dos eran su padre y su hermano Alexander y Gary Oak. Ash solo sacudió su cabeza al ver que ambos estaban ganando tiempo para cuando el llegara. "Si me disculpas mamá, iré a ayudar a ese par de tontos. Si puedes ver a Dani por mi?" Su madre solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras cuidaba con la mirada a su nieto. Ash entonces se acerco a su padre. "Se supone que así va eso? Ya veo porque mamá siempre cocina en esta casa." Exclamó con burla, mientras su padre volteaba a verlo. "Hola papá."

"Hola hijo." Saludó el castaño mayor, mientras abrazaba a su hijo. "Hace cuanto llegaste?" Preguntó, mientras se separaba de su hijo.

"No mucho, hace unos minutos." En eso volteo a ver a su hermano. "Y el es mucho peor que tu a la hora de cocinar." Dijo, mientras señalaba a su hermano.

"Eres insoportable a veces." Comentó con un falso enojo el castaño menor.

"Eso lo aprendí de ti." Al decir eso, ambos hermanos se rieron y se abrazaron. "Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, las cosas van bien para mi y Leaf desde que nos mudamos." Respondió, mientras observaba el anillo en su mano.

"Hablando de ella, en dónde esta?" Preguntó el azabache, mientras buscaba a su cuñada.

"Adentro, con Daisy y Bill. Y por si las dudas, Charlotte esta en el patio." Respondió el joven, mientras su hermano asentía a su respuesta. "Y mi sobrinito?"

"Con rumbo al patio, de seguro dentro de poco se encontrara con Charlotte en el patio, sabiendo que ambos son traviesos cuando los juntas." El castaño asintió con una sonrisa al oírlo. "Ahora, para qué soy bueno?" Y así, los tres hombre de la familia Oak pusieron manos a la obra a preparar la parrillada.

* * *

"Que bueno que Ash fue el que cocinó. Te lo agradezco por los dos." Comentó una castaña de ojos verdes mayor que los dos hermanos, pero mucho menor que sus padres, que viste de un vestido verde claro que le llega por debajo de las rodillas, un suéter blanco y zapatos blancos, ella es Daisy Oak-Sato, y otra cosa que destacaba era su estomago crecido, dando a entender que estaba embarazada, mientras acariciaba su estomago. A un lado de ella, estaba una pequeña niña de siete años, con cabello castaño atado en dos coletas, ojos cafés, vestía un pequeño vestido lila y zapatos blancos. Ella es Charlotte Sato-Oak, la primera hija de Bill y Daisy. Y al lado de la niña se encontraba un hombre de la misma edad de Daisy, cabello castaño un poco más oscuro y algo ondulado, ojos cafés, vistiendo una camisa morada, corbata y pantalón negro y zapatos cafés, siendo el Bill Sato, el esposo de Daisy. "No se que hubiera pasado si papá o Gary hubiera cocinado." Comentó con un ligero toque de burla, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

"Oye!" Exclamaron los dos Oak, algo ofendidos.

"Oye, lo que sea por mi hermana en su día especial." Respondió el azabache, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermana. "Oh, y mi futuro sobrino o sobrina." Agregó el joven, mientras su hermana se reía ligeramente. "Oye Gary, debiste haber ido a esas clases de cocina a las que te invitó Leaf."

"Intenta convencerlo de que haga algo distinto Ash." Comentó una joven que es un año menor que los dos hermanos, de cabellos castaños lacios que llegaba hasta su espalda, ojos azules, vistiendo un vestido azul celeste que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y zapatos blancos. Ella es Leaf Rose-Oak, la esposa de Gary. "Sin ofender amor, pero la cocina jamas sera lo tuyo." Al oírla, el joven Oak solo le apareció un aura depresiva, mientras todos reían nerviosamente.

"Se un hombre Gareth, y acéptalo." Dijo su madre, que solo observaba como su hijo hacia el ridículo. "Oye Ash, ayúdame con el pastel que esta en la cocina." El azabache solo asintió y siguió a su madre hasta la cocina, y después de unos minutos volvieron con un pastel de un piso con una cubierta de fresa, que tenia un par de velas de números '29', dando a entender la edad de Daisy. "Feliz cumpleaños hija. Ya sabes que es tu favorito." Ahí, todos le cantaron la canción de cumpleaños.

"Gracias mamá." Agradeció la mayor, mientras apagaba las velas, a lo que todos aplaudieron.

"Qué deseaste mamá?" Preguntó la pequeña Charlotte, mientras observaba a su madre.

"Desee dos cosas." Respondió la castaña, mientras todos la observaban. "Aunque una no creo que sea probable." Comentó con burla, mientras observaba a su hermano y a su esposa, que entendieron la indirecta.

"Que graciosa hermana, pero creo que ese si se te va a cumplir." En eso, tanto Gary como Leaf se pusieron de pie. "Íbamos a esperar unos días más para dar la noticia, pero como Daisy así lo quiso, lo diremos." En eso dio un respiro profundo y tomo la mano de Leaf. "Familia, Leaf y yo vamos a ser padres." Al oír la noticia, la primera reacción fue de su madre, que se puso de pie y abrazo a ambos.

"Finalmente me darás nietos!" Dijo Erin, mientras observaba a Leaf. "Desde cuando estas embarazada?"

"Apenas dos semanas, aunque lo descubrí hace unos días." Respondió con una sonrisa. "Aunque debió ver como reacciono su hijo."

"Leaf, no-" Intentó detenerla, pero fue en vano.

"Qué paso?" Preguntó curiosa, esperando respuesta.

"En cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada se desmayo, pero al levantarse gritó de felicidad a los cuatro vientos." Respondió con una sonrisa, causando que todos menos Gary se rieran a sus expensas. Después de esa escena, todos disfrutaron del pastel. En un momento, Ash se puso de pie y agarró su vaso.

"Quisiera proponer un brindis." En eso alzó su vaso. "Por Gareth y por Leaf, que en este día le dieron el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a nuestra querida hermana. Salud." Al oírlo, los adultos alzaron sus vasos, celebrando la noticia.

Después de la fiesta, Ash se retiró a su casa, con Daniel en sus brazos, que se quedo dormido, aunque a Ash no le molestaba, para el esto era su vida. Al entrar en su casa, subió al segundo piso y entró al cuarto de su hijo, donde lo acomodo en su cama, mientras acomodaba a su lado su juguete favorito, que por instinto el pequeño lo abrazó. "Descansa amiguito." Susurró el azabache, mientras este le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo. "Que duermas bien." Al decir eso último, salio del cuarto, dejando descansar a ambos, mientras el iba en rumbo a su cuarto.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Kanto, y como de costumbre, Ash se levantaba temprano, mientras preparaba un desayuno para su hijo. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos viniendo de las escaleras, haciendo que el azabache suelte una sonrisa, sabiendo de quien se trata. Al cabo de un momento, llego Daniel con una mochila en su espalda. "Buenos días amiguito."

"Buenos días papá." Saludo el pequeño, mientras se sentaba en su lugar en la mesa, dejando su mochila a un lado de el. "Ya esta el desayuno?"

"Ya casi, solo un momento." Y un minuto después, salio el azabache de la cocina. "Aquí esta el desayuno, hoy amanecí con ganas de preparar waffles con canela, y si buscas la miel aquí esta." Comentó Ash, mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa, y ponía la miel en la mesa. "Y también prepare jugo de naranja." Dijo, mientras iba a la cocina y regresaba con una jarra con el contenido mencionado. "Provecho." Al niño solo se le hacia agua la boca al ver la comida que preparo su padre. Después del desayuno, ambos salieron de la casa. "Muy bien amiguito, acuérdate que estaré esperándote afuera de la escuela a la una, y si no estoy..." Explicó el azabache, mientras le daba indicaciones a su hijo.

"No hablo con extraños, espero a que llegues tu o alguno de mis tíos o mis abuelos." Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, observando a su padre.

"Ese es mi campeón." Dijo, mientras levantaba su mano derecha, cosa que su hijo entendió, chocando las manos, y por último le dio un abrazo. "Te portas bien." El niño asintió, mientras entraba a la escuela. Al asegurarse que su hijo se quedara adentro de la escuela, el se retiró del lugar y decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo para pensar bien las cosas, observando los pequeños negocios que había, así como la plaza del lugar, donde había tiendas, restaurantes, entre otros lugares. Caminó por un rato, hasta encontrar un lugar que se le hacia familiar. "A pasado tiempo desde la última vez." Comentó para si mismo, mientras observaba el gimnasio al que el iba a entrenar. "He, no ha cambiado nada." Como si de un magneto atraiéndolo se tratara, se empezó a acercar al lugar. _'Tal vez no sea nada malo echarle un vistazo.'_ Y así, la curiosidad del joven lo hizo entrar al lugar, viendo algunas personas entrenando en el lugar. _'No ha cambiado mucho el lugar.'_ El joven observó atentamente a aquellos que practicaban golpes en los sacos de boxeo, luego su vista se quedo en aquellos que practicaban las patadas. "Wow."

"Mira nada más quien volvió." Comentó una voz bastante familiar para el azabache, y se volteo para ver a un hombre que supera los treinta años, de cabello negro largo peinado en un estilo samurai, ojos negros, tez blanca, usaba una playera sin mangas de color gris, shorts rojos y estaba descalzo. Pero lo que más destacaba era el tatuaje de rayos que cubría la mayor parte de su brazo derecho. "Y yo que pensé que jamas volverías cabrón."

"También es bueno volver a verte Saul." Dijo sarcásticamente el azabache, mientras ambos se dieron un abrazo con una sonrisa.

"Y qué trae a uno de mis mejores alumnos de vuelta a este pinche santuario?" Preguntó el entrenador, que responde al nombre de Saul, después de separarse del abrazo.

"Pues salí a caminar un rato para despejar mi mente después de dejar a mi muchacho en la escuela." Respondió el azabache, aclarando la 'duda' de su antiguo mentor.

"Ah si, escuche que tuviste un hijo, también escuche lo otro sobre la madre, lo lamento por eso." El azabache solo sacudió su cabeza al oír lo último, ya que no quería recordar mucho sobre 'ella'.

"No te disculpes por eso amigo, ya lo supere." En eso vuelve a ver el lugar. "No ha cambiado mucho el lugar."

"Excepto que hay nuevo dueño, que también es el entrenador en jefe de aquí." Esas palabras sorprendieron al azabache, ya que no tenia idea de ese cambio. "Oye, ya que estas aquí, que te parece entrenar de nuevo con nosotros? Como en los viejos tiempos." Al oír eso Ash se puso a pensar la situación, ya que ha pasado más de cuatro años desde la última vez que entrenó en el lugar, pero la verdad el lo deseaba con muchas ganas.

"Porque no, tal vez este un poco oxidado, pero lo intentare." Respondió de manera animada, pero en eso se acordó de algo. "Pero no tengo la ropa adecuada ni la equipación para eso." Al terminar de explicar, su maestro puso una de sus manos en su hombro derecho.

"No te preocupes por eso menso, aquí te presto todo. Acuérdate que este lugar siempre sera tu casa." Dijo con una sonrisa medio perversa, mientras el azabache solo reía nerviosamente. "Sígueme." El joven no lo pensó dos veces y siguió al que fue su maestro por años. Después de unos minutos, Ash salio usando unos shorts azules, descalzo y sin playera, dejando a la vista sus tatuajes, y con las dos manos con el vendaje debido para practicar. "Te vez bien princesa." Comentó con tono de burla Saul.

"Gracias reinita." Respondió el chico, devolviendo el 'cumplido' a su maestro, sabiendo que solo le habla así a sus estudiantes. "Muy bien, qué tienes para mi?"

"Espero y recuerdes algo de lo que practicábamos perrita, solo haremos los ejercicios básicos, te parece bien?." El solo asintió a las palabras, mientras empezaban la rutina. Su entrenamiento duró una hora y media, donde practicaron los golpes en el saco, los jabs, uppers, los rodillazos y patadas, donde Ash lo sorprendió al ver que peleaba como hace cuatro años, seguía siendo el peleador promesa de Pueblo Paleta, a pesar de durar un tiempo inactivo.

"No has perdido el toque cabrón." Comentó Saul, al ver que Ash todavía podía llegar lejos en el deporte. _'Todavía hay chance de que seas profesional.'_

"Gracias, aunque si te soy honesto, hasta yo me sorprendí." Ambos intercambiaron una risa, pero en eso escucharon el golpe de alguien cayendo al piso. "Qué es lo que pasa aya?" Pregunto el azabache, mientras señalaba al lugar de donde escuchó el sonido.

"Aya, están practicando un equipo profesional que vino a un campamento aquí. El peleador es bueno, pero tiene un problema." El joven iba a preguntar, pero en eso el sonido de alguien golpeando la lona se volvió a escuchar, pero ahora con algo más.

"Y no vuelvas a levantarte! Quién sigue?! Quién quiere acabar como el?!" Exclamó la voz de alguien unos años mayor que Ash, retando a quien sea. "Nadie puede con el poderoso Damian!" Exclamó a los cuatro vientos, con un tono bastante arrogante.

"Ahora se de que hablabas, aunque su boca la puede callar de otra manera." Dijo el azabache, aunque eso último en tono de burla, pero lo que no sabia es que un miembro de los que entrena con ese Damian escucho lo que dijo, y cuando llegó con el le susurró algo al oído.

"Oye payaso! Qué carajo dijiste de mi?! Muy valiente al hablar a espaldas de alguien!" Exclamó bastante furioso, mientras señalaba al azabache. "Si tienes las pelotas para hablar a mis espaldas, ven aquí y prueba de lo que eres capaz!" Gritó el peleador, lanzando el reto al azabache, pero el ni se inmutaba, ya que sabia como eran esta clase de personas.

"Estoy retirado idiota, ademas si todavía peleara no enfrentaría a idiotas de lengua larga como tu." Respondió el azabache con una mirada seria.

"Eres bueno para las palabras, pero no creo que tengas la misma habilidad para las peleas. Es más, aquí solo serias otra de mis perras." Comentó con tono burlesco, mientras se reía en su cara. Esa acción fue la que rebalso el vaso, y un furioso Ash fue hacia aya. "Y ahora que tienes que decir en tu defensa, perra?"

"Denme guantes." Dijo el azabache, mientras entraba en el ring. "Ya veremos quien es la perra de quien." El azabache solo lo miro con una mirada furiosa y desafiante, pero lo que ambos no sabían es que, a pesar de ser observados por todos, había entre ellos dos personas que cambiaría el rumbo de la vida de uno de los peleadores.

"Este combate será muy interesante, lo dice la mirada del chico." Dijo uno de ellos al otro, mientras este asentía. _'El chico tiene una mirada determinante que no he visto en años.'_ Su vista solo se enfocó en el ring, más en especifico a uno de los peleadores.

"Saul me había contado sobre el, y porque colgó los guantes, el chico tiene un corazón de oro, siempre poniendo a los demás antes que el." Comentó el otro hombre, el cual solo decidió observar la pelea que iba a pasar. _'Si el chico me sorprende, deben darle ese empujón que necesita para destacar.'_

 _POV Ash:_

Esta es mi primera pelea en cuatro años, estaría bastante alegre de no ser porque mi rival en esta batalla es un completo imbécil, y para variar es profesional, lo cual hace que su ego sea del tamaño del estomago de un Snorlax, sip, así de grande me refiero, pero ya saben lo que dicen, entre más grande peor es la caída, en fin, debería concentrarme en la pelea, a pesar de que no me interese mucho, debo dar todo de mi.

"Muy bien, este es un round de kickboxing de cinco minutos, lo que el ganador se define por knock out, knock out técnico o se retira de la pelea. Entendido? La pelea empieza cuando de la indicación." Ambos asentimos a las indicaciones del referí y nos fuimos a nuestras esquinas, pero pude observar esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le bajare a golpes.

"Listo?" Preguntó a Damian, que solo sonrió confiadamente, con esa sonrisa que odio de el, y eso de que apenas lo conocí. "Listo?" Me preguntó el referí a mi, a lo que asentí mientras me ponía en mi guardia. "Muy bien, empiecen!" Y así, dio inicio a la pelea que nunca quise realizar, pero de alguna manera cambiara mi vida.

* * *

 **Y? Qué les pareció? Quien crees que gane la pelea? Quienes son las dos figuras que observaban la pelea que iba a realizar Ash? Y de que hablaban? Todo esto sera respondido en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Ahora, antes de que empiecen, déjenme decirles que la historia aquí entre Ash y Serena sera respondida después. Si tendrá participación en el futuro, pero eso se lo dejare a su imaginación. Y si, ella estará interesada en Ash después, pero no sera la única...** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Pero no se molesten en sugerir alguna chica, ya tengo a las elegidas en mente. Sera una historia semi harem, hasta que se decida con que chica se quedara Ash. Es la primera vez que trabajare en este estilo, pero veré como me sale.**

 **Esta historia surgió en mi mente después de mis practicas de MMA en el gimnasio al que voy, ademas de que el entrenador de Ash Saul (OC) me base un poco en mi entrenador, incluso en la manera en que habla.**

 **Y se acuerdan de Damian? Los pokemon de fuego abandonados lo rostizarian hasta los huesos nomas de verlo, pues necesitaba de alguien que me diera la pinta de arrogante, y pues el fue el elegido. No se preocupen, los rivales de Ash de mayor importancia (Paul y Trip en especial) aparecerán en el futuro.**

 **Espero, y lo hayan disfrutado, pronto volveré con el siguiente cap de esta historia, ademas de nuevos capítulos de mis otras historias 'El vigilante de Ciudad Lumiose' y 'El mundo se va a la mierda', así que si están esperando ahí, sean pacientes.**

 **Nos vemos. Soy DarkSoldier41 y me despido.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La propuesta de un sueño

**Hola gente, aquí esta DarkSoldier41 reportándose a su deber, con un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia 'El Espíritu de un peleador', donde las respuestas de las que querían respuesta del capítulo anterior se contestaran, empezando con la pelea. Ademas en este cap introduciré a la primera chica que conocerá a nuestro amigo azabache. Hagan sus predicciones de quien sera la primera, que no daré pistas :P**

 **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a CARTOMII, Crimson Striker GunFire, nico2883, Celestian Pegasus, Kuroi To Tamashi, alosaurio116, albe20, master master god y DarkTemplar28 por agregarla a sus favoritos, así como a** **CARTOMII, Crimson Striker GunFire,** **Celestian Pegasus, Kuroi To Tamashi, alosaurio116, albe20, master master god y DarkTemplar28 por agregarla a follow.**

 **Curiosidades: Esta historia tenia otro nombre pensado, pero no me gusto tanto como este.**

 **En fin, ya los dejo con el capitulo a partir de... YA!**

 **Nota: Pokemon no me pertenece, y ya sabemos a donde va.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: La propuesta de un sueño por cumplir

"Listo?" Preguntó el referí a Damian, que solo sonrió confiadamente. "Listo?" Ahora preguntó a Ash, que asintió mientras este se ponía en su guardia con una mirada seria. "Muy bien, empiecen!" Al oírlo, ambos se acercaron al centro, ambos con sus guardias en alto.

"Espero que estés listo para unirte a los demás inútiles que fracasaron." Dijo Damian, en manera de provocarlo, pero Ash ni se inmutaba en sus palabras, solo se mantuvo serio. El prefería dejar que sus acciones hablen por el. "No quieres hablar, eh? No importa, después de que te derrote no tendrás nada de que hablar." Al decir eso, se acercó un poco más, y en un segundo arremetió contra Ash, asegurándose de dar el primer golpe, pero lo que ocurrió después tomo por sorpresa a muchos, en especial a Damian. Todos observaron como Ash en un rápido movimiento se agachó, esquivando el derechazo, para responder con un gancho de su mano derecha, que le dio de lleno al costado izquierdo de sus costillas. Damian no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor por el golpe. "Ugh, qué demonios?"

"Me decepcionas, para ser profesional creí que serias más... serio." Por primera vez desde que tomó los guantes, Ash dijo unas palabras.

"Golpe de suerte idiota, no volverá a suceder." _'Maldito, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz.'_ Damian trató de mantenerse serio, pero le molestaba que un 'don nadie' le humille en su territorio, por así decirlo. En eso Damian soltó un gancho con su brazo izquierdo, rozando apenas al costado del azabache. _'Cómo diablos lo hace?!'_ En eso Damian apenas esquivó el upper que le mandó Ash. _'Maldición! Me va a humillar frente a todos!'_ En un intento de desesperación, Damian empezó a soltar varios golpes, haciendo que Ash mantenga arriba su guardia, dejando al descubierto uno de sus costados, cosa que aprovechó Damian y le pego en ese lugar, haciendo que Ash suelte un quejido de dolor. "Qué paso, eh? Se ve porque te retiraste, por ser un fracasado que se rindió." Comentó con burla, insultándolo en un cien por ciento en sus palabras, mientras se reía en su cara, mientras seguía golpeando a Ash, que parecía que iba a asotar en la lona. _'Otra victoria para mi, otro idiota humillado.'_ Y cuando iba a darle el golpe final, algo sorprendió a todos aun más, en especial a Damian. Todos observaron como Ash había esquivado ese golpe, aun sino estaba completamente consciente.

"Algo que debes saber de mi es que el fracaso y rendirme no es una opción." Al acabar de decir eso, Ash desvió el siguiente golpe que iba en su dirección, y en un rápido movimiento le dio un empujón con su pie derecho y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dio un paso rápido y su rodilla izquierda estaba flexionada hacia atrás y su codo izquierdo también, que se movió hacia enfrente, dando de lleno con un jab en el rostro de Damian, que cayo noqueado al suelo. Todos se sorprendieron, menos Saul, que se mostraba alegre por su aprendiz y amigo, y los dos sujetos que observaron al azabache que se le acercaron al hombre con el peinado de samurai para hablar con el.

Luego de salir de su shock, el referí se acerco a Ash tomo su brazo izquierdo. "Ganador." Dijo mientras alzaba su brazo. Ash solo miraba a su oponente, ya que esperaba más de el por ser profesional, pero simplemente quedo decepcionado por la pelea. El azabache solo procedió a quitarse los guantes y salir del ring, mientras observaba como los miembros del equipo de Damian lo reanimaban debido al knock out.

En eso empezó a quitarse las vendas de sus manos, cuando notó que Saul se acercaba a el. "Ocurre algo viejo?" Preguntó el azabache, curioso al ver la sonrisa de su maestro.

"No, uno no puede estar contento de ver como su alumno derrotó a su oponente en menos de tres minutos? Por cierto, realizaste muy bien el Superman al final." Al decir eso, ambos chocaron puños, mientras Ash no podía evitar soltar una leve risa. "Por cierto, antes de que te vayas, ves a esos dos hombres?" Preguntó, mientras señalaba a los dos hombres con los que habló, a lo que el azabache asintió. "Bueno, quieren hablar contigo antes de que te vayas."

"Te dijeron porque?" Preguntó Ash, ya que no sabia que era lo que querían. Saul simplemente asintió a su viejo amigo. "Y me vas a decir?"

"Claro que no, es mejor que ellos te digan." Respondió su maestro. "Créeme, no es nada malo, es todo lo contrario."

"Cuando se trata de ti no se si hablas en serio." Comentó el azabache, a lo que ambos rieron por un rato.

"No, pero lo digo en serio amigo, esto es bastante bueno." Dijo mientras se retiraba. "Al menos oye lo que te quieren decir."

El azabache asintió, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía, ya que no quería caer en alguna trampa. Finalmente, se quitó las vendas de ambas manos, y se fue con rumbo hacia los dos hombres. Uno de ellos era de la edad de su padre, de cabello rojo claro, ojos negros, vestía de una camisa negra de manga corta, pants de color azul oscuro con una linea amarilla por los costados y descalzo, pero lo que más destacaba era el tatuaje de un dragón chino que cubría gran parte de su brazo derecho. El otro era un hombre que superaba los cuarenta años con algo de sobrepeso, de cabello café rizado, playera azul manga corta, pantalón y zapatos blancos, ademas de tener unos lentes de sol en sus ojos. "Disculpen, mi amigo dijo que querían hablar conmigo." Dijo el azabache, llamando la atención de ambos, y cuando lo observó más de cerca, Ash reconoció al pelirrojo. "Usted es Lance Davis! El famoso dragón carmesí! No puede ser! Qué hace uno de los mejores peleadores del mundo aquí?!" El pelirrojo solo sonrió al ver la reacción de Ash, le recordó a todos los jóvenes que lo conocieron. "Perdóneme, es que soy un gran admirador, pero que hace aquí en Pueblo Paleta? Pensé que usted vivía en Ciudad Blackthorn en Johto."

"Vivía, hace poco me mude aquí, y como me retire hace años solo me dedico a entrenar." Respondió Lance con una sonrisa. "No por algo estas en mi nueva propiedad Ashton."

"Usted es el nuevo dueño?" Preguntó asombrado, al ver que el peleador que admira es el dueño del gimnasio donde entrena, sin importarle que el sepa su nombre. _'No preguntare como sabe mi nombre, de seguro Saul le contó.'_

"Así es, Saul me ha hablado de ti desde que llegue, dice puras maravillas de ti, ademas de que me dijo porque te habías retirado. Una buena razón, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si mis hijos hubieran nacido antes." Comentó con una sonrisa, adivinando los pensamientos del joven. "Aunque al ver como peleabas, no pareciera que te hubieras retirado, algo oxidado, pero no tanto. Excelente Superman por cierto." El azabache solo se rascaba la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

"Gracias, aunque no creo que querían hablar de eso conmigo." Dijo el azabache, mientras ambos hombres ponían una mirada seria.

"Eso es cierto." Dijo el hombre de los lentes. "Por cierto, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Scott Aldridge, soy representante del Campeonato Global de Combate o la GFC, por nuestras siglas en inglés." Ash solamente quedó asombrado al saber que esta hablando con un agente de talentos de la compañía promotora de combates más importante de las regiones. "Supongo que sabrás a que voy con esto chico. Tienes el talento para llegar lejos con nosotros." Dijo mientras estrechaba manos con el azabache.

"Si, y debo decir que me siento bastante honrado en que piense en mi para llegar al GFC." Comentó Ash, al ver lo que le estaban diciendo. "Hace años hubiera dicho que si inmediatamente, pero tengo muchas cosas en las que debo pensar ahora, no solo por mi, sino por mi hijo."

"Entiendo muchacho, pero tranquilo, no te quiero apresurar en tu decisión." Dijo Scott, entendiendo la duda del chico. "Cuando tomes una decisión, habla a este número." Dijo mientras le entregaba su tarjeta de presentación. "Fue un placer conocerlo señor Oak, créeme cuando te digo que tienes futuro en esta industria."

"Gracias, el placer fue mio señor Aldridge." Devolvió el gesto, mientras veía como se retiraba el agente. "Y también fue un gran honor conocerlo señor Davis."

"Niño, no es necesario las formalidades, puedes decirme Lance." Dijo mientras mostraba su mano, a lo que el azabache entendió y estrecho su mano con el ex-campeón mundial. "Espero y tomes la decisión correcta. Ademas quisiera ver de que más eres capaz, siempre seras bienvenido en este lugar." El azabache asintió, mientras observaba como su ídolo se marchaba a realizar su trabajo.

* * *

 _POV Ash:_

No puede ser! Esto que sucedió pareciera que es un sueño! Que alguien me pellizque. Auch! Ahora se que no es un sueño... siento que me desmayo! El dragón carmesí! Conocí a mi ídolo! El cree que soy capaz de mucho! Ademas de que conocí aquel hombre simpático que trabaja para el GFC, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado. Me quieren para el GFC! Auch! Sigue sin ser un sueño, si me hubieran dicho esto hace cuatro años hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo, pero las cosas cambian en cuatro años.

Ahora, no se que decidir, digo, por un lado esta la oportunidad de cumplir el sueño de mi vida, pero por el otro lado, no se que elegir, digo no solo debo pensar por mi, tengo que pensar en mi familia, en mis padres, en Dani en especial. No puedo cambiar todo por un deseo egoísta de mi parte. Agh! No se que hacer. Ya hace media hora que deje a Saul. Lo bueno es que me bañe al acabar o si no... Uf! Que mal olor hubiera tenido. Por ahora, lo único que calma mis pensamientos es caminar, necesitaba tranquilizar mi mente y pensar con claridad. Decidí ver la hora. "Las 10:40." Dije para mi mismo. Mierda, y yo que pensé que ha pasado más tiempo. Cielos, esto de tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida no es para nada sencillo. Agradezco que el señor Aldridge me dio el tiempo que necesite para tomar mi decisión, pero... Por qué es tan difícil?!

"Auch!" Salí de mis pensamientos al chocar y oír el grito de una chica, aunque cuando note algo, vi que la señorita cargaba una caja.

"Lo lamento, no me fije por donde iba." Me disculpaba, mientras observe más los detalles de ella. Observe que era una chica como de mi edad, de cabello castaño largo, recogido en dos coletas con un par de hermosos ojos azules, de tez blanca, y por un vistazo rápido observe sus enormes... 'personalidades', que esperaban de mi soy hombre. Su apariencia era hermosa, que casi no notaba su vestimenta y debo decir, que ella luce bastante bien. Vistiendo esa blusa blanca y el pantalón negro, diablos las chicas siempre saben que combinar, y no se porque pienso en eso. Digo, hace tiempo que no me fijo en los detalles de una chica. Ademas de eso, no la reconozco, ya que conozco a casi toda la gente del pueblo, así que se reconocer cuando alguien no es de aquí. A pesar de eso, me siento mal porque mi distracción pudo haberla lastimado.

 _POV Normal:_

"En verdad lo siento mucho." Dijo Ash mientras ayudaba a la señorita a ponerse de pie. "Permíteme ayudarte."

"Esta bien, ademas se ve que no fue tu culpa completamente." Comentó la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras veía como el azabache cargaba la caja.

"A todo esto, a dónde te dirigías?" Preguntó el azabache, mientras observaba curioso a la chica. "Digo, por algo ibas a algún lugar con esta caja... que no se que tenga adentro." Ese ultimo comentario causo una ligera risa en la chica, lo cual saco una sonrisa en el azabache.

"Si, de hecho iba con rumbo a la plaza del pueblo. Sígueme." Indicó la chica mientras caminaba por delante y era seguido por el azabache.

"Por cierto no me he presentado, soy Ashton K. Oak, pero mis amigos me dicen Ash." Dijo Ash durante el camino, mientras seguía a la chica.

"Mucho gusto Ash, mi nombre es Rosa Bennet, un placer." Dijo la chica que responde al nombre de Rosa, que devolvía el gesto al joven. Mientras caminaban, los dos se conocían más, donde Ash supo que ella provenía de Unova, ademas de que estudio diseño debido a su gusto por la moda, y donde Ash le contó de que era adoptado, sobre su vida en el pueblo, ademas de su hijo, cosa que sorprendió a la chica debido a que ambos eran de la misma edad, pero observaba con una sonrisa como Ash hablaba maravillado sobre el. "Crees que algún día pueda conocer al pequeño Dani? Es que no conozco mucha gente del pueblo, se puede decir que tu eres mi primer amigo."

"Claro que si Rosa, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites." Comentó Ash, mientras le dedica una sonrisa, mientras las mejillas de Rosa se tiñen de un ligero color rosa. En eso llegaron a la plaza. "Muy bien. Puedes decirme en que lugar ibas a dejar esto?"

"Ahí." Indicó la chica, mientras señalaba a una tienda que estaba cerrada. "En la caja esta todo listo para la apertura." Dijo, mientras sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta del local. "No te quedes parado, entra." Ash solo obedeció y procedió a entrar, observando que el local tenia mucha ropa, sobretodo de mujer, algunos accesorios y unas cuantas joyas. "Bienvenido a la boutique Rosanci Stilo." Ash quedo bastante impresionado al ver el lugar.

"Es tuyo el local?" Preguntó el azabache, que solo observaba a la oriunda de Unova sonreír, mientras asentía.

"En parte, es mio y de mi cuñada, pero ella llegara de Unova en un mes junto a mi hermano." Contestó la chica, mientras solo soltó una leve risa al ver al azabache quedar anonadado por su visión. "Si ya saliste de tu asombro, te diré donde dejar la caja." El azabache, que estaba como dijo la castaña, solo rió nerviosamente, mientras obedecía.

"Hehe, claro." Ash solo dejo la caja, y vio la hora. _'11:20, todavía falta para que Daniel salga de clase, todavía tengo algo de tiempo.'_ Ash pensaba en que hacer, ya que todavía le sobraba tiempo, hasta que tuvo la idea de que hacer. "Oye Rosa, tienes algo que hacer ahora?"

"No, esto era todo lo que tenia que hacer respecto a mi trabajo. Por qué preguntas?" Dijo curiosa la chica.

"Quería saber si quisieras ir conmigo a tomar un café?" Preguntó el chico, a lo que la chica se quedo estática por un rato, captó las palabras que dijo el chico, y su rostro se puso rojo.

"EHHHHHHHHH!" La chica se hiperventilaba, cosa que el azabache noto. _'Apenas lo conocí y me invita a una cita!'_ "Cómo una ci-cita?!" Ahora era el turno del azabache de ponerse nervioso.

"N-no! No como una cita!" En eso el chico se pone más nervioso. "No es que crea que no eres bonita, eres hermosa." _'Por qué me pasa esto ahora?! No me pasaba con las citas que me organizaba Leaf con sus amigas!'_ Cabe decir que cierta castaña de ojos cafés estornudaba sin razón alguna. "Es solo que es muy pronto para decir que es una cita. Es un café, nada más. Conozco un lugar que te gustara." La chica solo sonrió, y accedió a ir con el a esta 'no cita' como el decía, aunque para ella, era todo lo contrario en su mente, pero no le importaba como lo consideraba el azabache.

* * *

Ya en el café, en una de las mesas se encontraban Ash y Rosa, ambos sentados donde pudieran verse, donde Ash había ordenado un moca en las rocas y la joven un te helado, ambos acompañándolo con un pastel de queso por sugerencia del azabache. Ambos disfrutaban del momento juntos, cita o no, estaban bastante cómodos con la compañía del otro, hasta que se le ocurrió algo a la castaña.

"Oye Ash, ahora que recuerdo quiero saber algo." El azabache puso atención a lo que quería decir. "Aun no me has dicho porque estabas quieto cuando chocamos cuando nos conocimos." El azabache no sabia que decir, ya que apenas la había conocido el día de hoy.

 _POV Ash:_

La verdad no tengo idea de que responderle, no sabría que diría ella, apenas la conocí hoy, pero aprendí a conocerla en este tiempo que llevo con ella, y se ve que es una chica bastante dulce y amable, hay algo en ella que me dice que puedo confiar en ella para esto. Ademas, creo que por el momento ocupo la opinión de alguien por lo que me ofrecieron.

"Ash?" Yo salí de mis pensamientos al oír la voz de Rosa. "Aun no respondes a mi duda." Al verla bien, pude ver que ella esperaba mi respuesta.

"Te lo diré, pero lo que te voy a decir no se lo he dicho a nadie, eres la primera persona a quien le digo esto." Cabe decir que su rostro mostró confusión y asombro a la vez, y yo que pensaba que era imposible. "Si te acuerdas que te mencione a mi hijo?"

"Si, el pequeño Daniel." Me respondió, mientras me miraba atentamente.

"Veras, antes de que el naciera, tenia un sueño bastante peculiar." Hice una pausa, para verla a los ojos. "Desde que era joven siempre quise ser peleador profesional de artes marciales mixtas." Su rostro mostró una mirada de asombro y preocupación. "Iba por el camino de ser profesional, y cuando cumplí los diecisiete llego Dani a mi vida, haciendo que cambie mi rumbo de vida." Observe como soltaba un suspiro de alivio. "Pero aun no termino. Hoy pase de nuevo por mi viejo gimnasio, bueno no tan viejo." Bromeé para calmarla un poco, y sonreí al ver como soltaba una risilla. "No supe porque, pero decidí entrar ahí, donde después de una rutina básica con mi entrenador, y después oímos como algunos de los que entrenaban ahí azotaban la lona, vimos en el cuadrilátero como uno alardeaba por sus victorias."

"Sonaba como un grandísimo idiota." Era la primera vez que escuche a Rosa decir una palabra de ese estilo, pero no le di tanta importancia, ya que no se equivocaba.

"Pues ese idiota resulta que era un peleador profesional y termino retándome." Observe como su mirada mostraba preocupación. "Al principio me negué, pero el muy necio termino provocándome para que lo enfrentara y para callarlo finalmente acepte." Note como ella puso sus manos en su boca. "Tranquila, aunque me dio unos buenos golpes, al final lo termine callando."

"Por lo que se ese deporte es bastante peligroso." Rosa tenia razón, por eso pensaba mucho antes de conocerla, aunque su rostro mostraba otra consternación, como si de algo que no quiere mencionar se tratara.

"Pero la razón por la que estuve quieto cuando chocamos era porque después de esa 'pelea' un hombre se acerco a mi junto con el dueño del gimnasio y dijo que tenia el talento para llegar a ser profesional, incluso me ofreció ahí mismo darme la oportunidad para firmar con el." Cabe decir que ella se quedo mirándome con asombro en sus ojos, que juro que casi le veo las estrellas en sus ojos.

"Y aceptaste?" Me pregunto con algo de emoción.

"Le dije que lo pensaría, y si preguntas porque a eso tiene que ver con cuando chocamos." Dije al ver como iba a decirme algo. "Si me hubieran hecho la oferta hace tiempo la aceptaría sin dudarlo, pero ahora tengo a Dani a mi cuidado, y temo que la opción que elija sea la equivocada." Fue bueno finalmente haber hablado con alguien sobre el tema, sin duda creo que hice bien en contarle a Rosa, en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre el tema.

"Temes elegir la equivocada porque piensas que el que sale afectado por esto es Daniel?" Yo solo asentí a las palabras de Rosa. "Entonces quieres renunciar a la segunda oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño? Ash, se que no te conozco de mucho tiempo, pero la decisión no la toma Daniel, ni tu familia o tus amigos. Tu eres el que toma la última palabra." Cabe decir que me sonroje por la acción que hizo ella al poner su mano sobre la mía. "Por un momento creo que tienes que pensar por ti mismo, en lugar de los demás." Cabe decir que me dejo sin palabras, ella tenia razón, debo dejar de pensar por los demás, esta es mi oportunidad.

"Tienes razón Rosa." Reí al ver que ponía una pose de orgullo. "Pensé demasiado en los demás, que por un momento olvide que esto era por mi mismo. Agradezco que hayas llegado chocando a mi vida Rosa." Note que al decir eso último sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. "Cómo puedo agradecértelo Rosa?" Al preguntarle, note que puso una sonrisa algo siniestra.

"Pues... podrías pagando la cuenta e invitándome a cenar algún día." Cabe decir que me quede con la boca abierta, ella lo planeo o le salio de improvisto.

"Lo planeaste o improvisaste?" Pregunte dudoso y algo asustado.

"Un poco de ambos." Me respondió mientras me sacaba la lengua de una manera juguetona. "Ademas de que no tengo tanto dinero." Sentía que caía de espaldas al oírla. Debo reconocerlo, es bastante lista.

"Eres astuta señorita Bennet." Comente con burla, mientras la hacia reír. "Tienes un trato." Al decir eso llame a la mesera para pedir la cuenta, la cual trajeron y termine pagando, ahí van 30 dolares de mi dinero, y observe detenidamente el reloj y casi se me salían los ojos '12:52'. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi chamarra y me levante de golpe. "Debo irme Rosa! Dani sale de la escuela dentro de poco! Nos vemos otro día!" Fue lo último que le dije mientras salia del café, sin oír lo que ella me decía.

 _POV Normal:_

Rosa solo observaba como su nuevo amigo se retiraba con una mirada algo confusa hasta que escucho que iba por su hijo, lo cual hizo que esbozara una tierna sonrisa al ver que el era un padre devoto, y cuando se fue recordó otra cosa.

"Espera... no puede ser! Olvide pedirle su número de teléfono!" Gritó reprimiéndose a si misma, mientras todas las miradas del lugar se enfocaban en ella, que la miraban con algo de pena por lo que oyeron. "Soy una tonta!" Dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas de manera cómica, olvidando que Ash sabe donde trabaja ella... de veras que ella es todo un caso.

* * *

En el jardín de niños del pueblo se encontraban unos niños jugando en los columpios mientras esperan a sus padres, entre ellos estaba cierto castaño de ojos cafés con las marcas en las mejillas de su padre, columpiándose, mientras esperaba ansioso a su papá. El se quedo ahí esperando, tal como le indico su papá y miro la hora en el reloj de la pared de la escuela. '12:59', sabia que su papá llegaría a tiempo, siempre lo ha hecho. En lo que el llegaba solo haría lo que más le gusta, jugar.

"Todo bien Dani?" Preguntó su maestra, de unos treinta años, cabello color jade, ojos amarillos, con una blusa azul, pantalón blanco y zapatos azules, al ver que el niño aun seguía jugando en los juegos.

"Si maestra, solo estoy esperando a mi papá." Respondió el niño, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que reflejaba a su padre. "Se que el llegara por mi." _'Siempre lo hace.'_

"Quieres que me quede contigo un rato?" Le preguntó su maestra, mientras se sentaba cerca de su lugar. "En lo que llega tu papá o alguien de tu familia." El pequeño solo asintió, mientras veía como los padres de sus amigos y compañeros venían por ellos, por lo que solo se quedo jugando en los columpios mientras su maestra observaba.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y cuando creyó que el no llegaría, observó como una figura familiar se acercaba. "Papá!" El niño dejo el columpio y fue corriendo hacia la entrada, donde fue recibido por su padre, que a pesar del cansancio lo cargó. "Sabia que llegarías!"

"Tu sabes que nunca olvidaría venir campeón." Dijo el azabache, mientras acomodaba a su hijo en sus hombros. "Gracias por cuidarlo en lo que llegaba yo o alguien de mi familia Joan."

"No hay de que señor Oak, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de los niños." Respondió cordialmente la maestra. "Aunque es raro, usted es uno de los primeros padres en llegar por sus hijos. Qué fue lo que hizo que se retrasara?"

"Pues salí a dar la vuelta por el pueblo y... pues perdí el tiempo." Dijo Ash, omitiendo algunos detalles, como su 'paso' por el gimnasio y su encuentro con Rosa. "Hace tiempo que no caminaba por las calles del pueblo solo que... creo que me olvide del resto." En eso su mirada se puso en su hijo. "Pero lo bueno es que este pequeño siempre esta en mi mente donde este." Al escucharlo, Daniel solo esbozó una sonrisa. "Listo para irte campeón?" El niño solo asintió. "Despídete de tu maestra."

"Adiós señorita West! Nos vemos mañana." Exclamó el niño, todo con una sonrisa, ante la mirada de su maestra.

"Hasta mañana Dani, y a usted también señor Oak." Respondió la maestra, mientras Ash solo asentía, mientras bajaba a Daniel de sus hombros y ambos se iban caminando. _'Sin duda son una familia bastante unida para ser solo ellos dos.'_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Ash caminaba mientras observaba como Daniel miraba todo a su alrededor cuando caminan a casa. "Dani." El pequeño solo volteaba a ver a su padre. "Qué te parece si hoy ordenamos algo?" Cabe decir que el niño le brillaban los ojos. "Qué te parece amiguito?"

"Vamos papá!" Dijo el niño, mientras jalaba la mano de su papá, que solo sonreía por las acciones de su hijo, que en un movimiento levantó a su hijo y se lo llevo en sus hombros. "Jaja, bájame papá!" Decía Daniel, mientras no evitaba reírse por las acciones de su padre.

"Quieres que te baje? Muy bien." Y al decir eso, el azabache sostenía a su hijo de cabeza, mientras este reía. "Ya sabes que tienes que hacer amiguito."

"Jaja, soy un jaja mocoso apestoso! Jaja bájame papá!" Y finalmente, Ash bajo a su hijo, que solo volteo a ver a su papá, a lo que ambos empezaron a reírse.

* * *

 _POV Ash:_

Después de llegar a casa, los dos disfrutamos las deliciosas hamburguesas que compramos, lo bueno es que el come de todo... como yo. Han pasado unos minutos desde que terminamos de comer, y Dani fue a jugar, después de cepillarse los dientes, mientras yo estaba en el sofá con el teléfono en una mano y la tarjeta de Scott Aldridge, pero antes de decirle mi decisión al señor Aldridge, debía decirle sobre lo que paso el día de hoy a alguien de mi familia. Lo pensé por un rato, pero supe con quien podía hablar bien sobre esto, he inmediatamente marque al número.

 _"Ash?"_ Escucho la voz de mi hermana al otro lado. _"Hola hermanito."_ Siempre me decía hermanito por ser menor que Gary... aun si eran solo dos meses. _"Qué necesitas?"_ Aunque mamá y papá también pueden, la verdad necesitaba la opinión de la persona que más confianza le tengo.

"Hola Daisy." Salude primero, la cortesía ante todo. "Es que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre un tema que he tenido en mi mente el día de hoy, y como tu eres la que siempre me escucha cuando tengo problemas cuando no tengo los problemas de decisiones."

 _"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que necesites hermanito."_ Sonreí al saber que siempre puedo contar con ella. _"Dime con que tienes problemas."_

Solté un suspiro primero, y empece a contarle todo lo que paso después de dejar a Dani en la escuela, hablando sobre como decidí dar una caminata por el pueblo, a como llegue al gimnasio, sobre mi pelea con el idiota que me provocó, donde por cierto me interrumpió diciendo que no debo dejarme llevar por esa clase de gente y como siempre tenia razón, después de sus palabras seguí con mi tema, diciéndole como conocí a mi ídolo del deporte y al hombre que podría cambiarme la vida con una oferta que es difícil de rechazar, y como me dio el tiempo necesario para tomar mi decisión y para finalizar, mi encuentro con Rosa... debí omitir ese tema.

 _"Ay. Mi hermanito se volvió a fijar en una chica."_ Sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo por el comentario de mi hermana. Sabia que se volvía toda una romántica si se lo ponía en mente como prioridad. _"Así empiezan todas las historias de amor."_

"Hermana! Te estas saliendo del tema!" Hasta ahí tuve, sabia que mi hermana iba a continuar si no la detenía. "Y que crees que deba hacer?"

 _"Pues pidiéndole ayuda a alguien más no obtendrás nada."_ Aquí es cuando mi hermana sabe que decir después de procesar. _"Tu amiga Rosa tiene razón, la última palabra la tienes tu Ash, no nadie más. Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, pero si a ti te fascinan y quieres hacer eso, quien soy yo para oponerme a tu decisión."_ Sonreí al escucharla hablar. Adoro a mi hermana y sus consejos.

"Gracias Daisy, siempre sabes que decirme." Tome la decisión correcta al contarle sobre esto a Daisy.

 _"Ademas, espero que conozcas más a esa chica, por lo que me contaste de ella se ve que es una chica buena si decidió apoyarte."_ Yo solo solté una leve risilla, hay veces en las que mi hermana no puede evitarlo. _"Y aceptaras?"_

"Ya tenia mi decisión antes de llamarte, solo quería comentárselo a alguien más, ademas, le comentare después a los demás."

 _"Entiendo."_ Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato, hasta que Daisy rompió el silencio. _"Hablamos otro día Ash, debo ir por Charlotte a sus clases de ballet."_

"Adiós hermana, besos." Y ahí acabó la llamada, y al momento de acabar de inmediato tome la tarjeta en mi mano y marque al número en ella, estuve esperando por unos segundos, donde a veces me agobiaba la duda, pero me arme de valor al escuchar la voz al otro lado.

 _"Hola?"_ Escuche la voz reconocible de el señor Scott al otro lado.

"Señor Aldridge? Soy Ashton Oak, el que conoció hace horas."

 _"Hola muchacho, pensé que tardarías un poco más en llamarme."_ Y tenia razón, si no hubiera sido por conocer a Rosa, tal vez hubiera tomado más tiempo en tomar mi decisión. _"Y bien. Ya tomaste tu decisión?"_

"Si." Y tome un respiro profundo. "Acepto su propuesta." Se que no podía verlo, pero juro que siento que el estaba sonriendo y solo cabe decir, que sentí un leve escalofrió, pero del bueno. Como si fuera ese joven de 17 años que tenia ese sueño.

 _"Muchacho. Bienvenido al GFC."_ Mi escalofrío aumento al oír esas palabras. El joven de 17 años tardó, pero su sueño si será posible. Pero ahora tenia una mayor motivación para hacerlo, debía hacerlo por mi familia, demostrarles que aun soy capaz, pero mi mayor motivación para todo es Daniel, la luz que me guiara por el camino correcto es mi hijo. Esto es por ti Dani.

* * *

 **Y bien? Qué les pareció? Se la esperaban de que era Rosa? O lo de Lance y Scott? Si? No? En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lamento si la pelea no fue como la esperaban, aun tengo algunas cosas en las que debo mejorar. Aclaraciones ahora.**

 **El GFC sera mi version del UFC, ya que queria ir con algo un poco más original... aunque no se si en realidad exista uno llamado asi.**

 **Superman(golpe): Es una tecnica boxistica utilizada en distintas artes marciales, destacando el muay thai, kickboxing, entre otros. El movimiento consiste en lanzar una pierna hacia delante para fingir una patada, y al instante retraerla hacia atrás al tiempo que se ejecuta un salto para lanzar un puñetazo cruzado con mayor impulso.**

 **Y ahora, a contestar reviews.**

 **Crimson Striker GunFire: Esta historia tendrá bastante emoción y apenas estamos comenzando, pero tranquilo, que como dicen el sufrimiento forja el carácter, y Ash no es la excepción, ya viste que lo forjo en algo mejor. Y por ser la historia 100, habrá algún premio? :P Un saludo.**

 **CARTOMII: Gracias, y aquí la continué.**

 **albe20: Pues Ash va a tener su propio estilo, aunque me basare en algunos estilos de otros peleadores para el suyo, lo de Giselle aun no tengo planeado su regreso, pero si va a aparecer al menos en algún momento, y no solo momentos privados de los buenos... if you know what I mean, eh?** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **habrá también situaciones cómicas con las chicas. Y lo de Rhonda Rousey, dame un paquete de condones y un viaje a Las Vegas y te confirmo la teoría :V Y tus ansias pueden calmarse con este cap.**

 **DarkTemplar28: Gracias por tu comentario, y conociendo tus gustos, me sorprendes :P Pues disfruta de la faceta de Ash el padre, será una de las tres que veras, ya que también estará su faceta del peleador y del social (romántico), pero veras más seguido su faceta de padre. Se agradecen tus palabras mi amigo. Tu también te cuidas.**

 **En fin, eso fue todo, me voy no sin antes recordarles de agregar esta historia a Favoritos, Follow y de dejar sus comentarios en Review. Peace Niggas. DarkSoldier41 Out.**


	3. Capítulo 3: El camino y primeros pasos

**Cómo están lectores? Aqui DarkSoldier41 con un capítulo nuevo de... redoble de tambor, por favor... 'El espíritu de un peleador'. Disculpen la tardanza por el cap de esta historia, pero como ven acabo de cumplir con un cap, o no? Espero disfruten de este así como yo disfruto de escribirlos.**

 **Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer a** **Issei Dragneel,** **boomingmaster,** **sir-ash-ketchum y** **Hangover15 por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, y a Issei Dragneel, SilverPhantomn,** **boomingmaster,** **sir-ash-ketchum y** **Hangover15 por seguir esta historia. Ahora si, comenzamos.**

 **Aviso: No soy dueño de Pokemon, solo soy dueño de la idea de esta historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: El camino del peleador comienza, los primeros pasos de Ash a la gloria

Ya era de noche, y en la sala se encontraba sentado Ash en el sofá, que estaba viendo la televisión, mientras estaba recostado a su lado Daniel, que estaba aguantando sus ganas de dormirse, pero hacia todo por resistirse a caer dormido, mientras Ash solo sonreía, hay veces que el niño le recuerda a el demasiado. Al voltear a ver el televisor, vino a su mente el recuerdo de lo que le dijo Scott después de asegurarle un puesto en el GFC. _'Sabia que debía ir a firmar el contrato, pero no pensé que debería ir demasiado lejos.'_ Soltó un suspiro, mientras se enfocaba en ese recuerdo.

 _Hace 3 horas:_

 _"Quiero que me escuches bien Ash, aunque te haya confirmado un puesto, deberás ir a las oficinas del GFC."_ El futuro peleador escuchaba atentamente a las palabras. _"Si sabes que no están en Kanto, verdad?"_

"Si, pero pensé que tu tenias el contrato contigo." Respondió el chico, claramente confundido.

 _"Técnicamente no estaba en servicio cuando me conociste chico."_ El joven solo quedó con la mandíbula en el piso al oírlo. _"Siento decirte eso chico, pero descuida, cuando lleguemos tendremos preparado tu contrato."_ Cabe decir que Ash soltó un suspiro al escuchar sus palabras.

"Muy bien, cuándo partiríamos a- espera no me dijiste donde quedan las oficinas generales del GFC!" Exclamó/reclamó el futuro peleador, ya que no sabia donde quedan las oficinas.

 _"Tranquilo chico, que a eso iba."_ Contestó Scott a las dudas del joven. _"El jueves partiría a las oficinas generales en Sinnoh, quiero que estés ahí para el viernes, que para cuando llegues tendré listo tu contrato."_ El joven se quedo callado. _"Crees que puedas ir? Ademas, tienes tus documentos listos?"_

"Veré si uno de mis hermanos o mis padres pueden cuidar a Daniel, ya que yo con todo el gusto iría, pero mi prioridad primero siempre será mi hijo." Respondió el joven. "Y claro que tengo mis documentos listos."

 _"Muy bien chico, acuérdate que todavía tienes tiempo, y cuando llegues el viernes al aeropuerto, habré enviado a alguien por ti, así que no tienes de que preocuparte por el transporte."_ El azabache agradecía silenciosamente. _"Cuando llegues a las oficinas, pregunta por mi, después tu conocerás al presidente y promotor principal del GFC."_ Cabe decir que al chico se le caía la mandíbula.

"Conoceré al mismo Giovanni?!" Exclamó Ash bastante sorprendido, al oír que estaría cara a cara con el presidente de la compañía, sabia como era el ya que siempre entrevistaba a los peleadores al final de cada pelea, es alguien bastante agradable. "Esa no me la esperaba!"

 _"A Giovanni le gusta conocer a los peleadores que contrata, es alguien bastante social si me preguntas a mi."_ Comentó el promotor, cada vez había algo nuevo que aprendía. _"Tengo que dejarte, te espero el viernes chico."_ Y así acabo la llamada, mucho antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo.

 _'Acaba de colgarme? Así como así?'_ Al azabache no le gusto que le hicieran eso, pero que se le puede hacer ahora. _'Cuando lo vea le enseñare algunos modales.'_ Pensaba, con un ligero toque de malicia, mientras que el promotor sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. "Dani! A comer!" Llamó el azabache a su hijo, que estaba jugando afuera, que de inmediato entró a la casa.

 _Tiempo actual:_

 _'Y aun sigo sin creerme lo que ha pasado en este día.'_ Pensó con algo de asombro por la incredulidad que ha vivido. El joven también había dado la noticia al resto de su familia, recibiendo respuestas al estilo de su familia. Su padre accedió a que era la decisión de Ash la que valía, su madre le reprochó por no haberla consultado cuando tenia las dudas, su hermano y cuñada le hicieron juego sobre su 'novia', pero todos aceptaron que el podía tomar sus decisiones. En eso vio a su hijo, que finalmente cayo dormido a su lado, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. _'Ya debería llevarlo a su cuarto.'_ Y así, el azabache cargó con delicadeza a su hijo sin que este se despertara, subiendo las escaleras y llevándolo a su cuarto, donde lo acostó en su cama con delicadeza. "Descansa bien campeón." Susurró levemente, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

* * *

Hoy es nuevo día en la casa de Ash, que hacia lo que se volvió una rutina en las mañanas, levantarse, ducharse, cambiarse y bajar a preparar el desayuno para el y su hijo, solo que ahora las cosas empezarían a cambiar un poco. Ash, decidido a empezar su entrenamiento cuanto antes, estaba usando una playera negra sin mangas, una sudadera abierta color rojo, shorts azul oscuro con blanco y unos tenis negros con plateado. Se encontraba preparando un desayuno simple, unos omelettes sencillos y un plato de fruta con su vaso de jugo. Mientras cocinaba, escuchó el sonido de los pasos en las escaleras, causando sacarle una sonrisa. _'4... 3... 2...'_ Y como cada mañana, el pequeño Daniel bajaba a desayunar. "Buenos días campeón."

"Buenos días papá." Dijo el niño con una sonrisa, cuando notó lo que vestía su papá. "Papá, por qué usas eso? El tío Gary te retó a algo otra vez?"

"Claro que no." Respondió riéndose levemente. "Solo que iré a hacer ejercicio después de dejarte en la escuela." Siguió el azabache, omitiendo el detalle principal de la razón por la que hacia esto.

"Pero tu no necesitas hacer ejercicio, tu eres bueno tal como eres." Comentó el pequeño castaño, mientras su padre se reía.

"Lo se amiguito, pero no hace mal hacer un poco de vez en cuando." Dijo Ash, mientras le servia el desayuno a su hijo. _'Le daré la noticia de mi nuevo trabajo después.'_ Pensó con una sonrisa el joven, mientras el pequeño se disponía de disfrutar el desayuno. "Muy bien, creo que yo también comeré." Dijo mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

"Lo que tu cocinas es de lo mejor papá." Comentaba el niño, alagando a su padre, con comida en la boca.

"Si, pero se supone que se come sin hablar muchachito." Dijo el azabache, fingiendo molestia, haciendo que el niño trague lo que tenia en su boca. Otra cosa en la que se asemeja a su padre es su enorme apetito. No lo tomen a mal, Ash de vez en cuando esta igual, pero ya no es esa maquina que devora todo lo que esta frente a el.

"Perdón papá." Se disculpaba el pequeño castaño, mientras su padre solo le observaba. "Es que como tu cocinas muy rico, soy feliz con lo que tu cocinas." El azabache al oír eso, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Se que adoras lo que cocino, pero no hubieras dicho lo mismo si vieras lo primero que cocinaba." Comentaba el azabache, mientras recordaba sus primeros intentos por hacer algo de comer. "Recuerdo que tu abuela se enojó conmigo porque una vez casi quemaba la cocina." El pequeño solo aguantaba las ganas de reírse. "Pregúntale si quieres la próxima vez que la veas, aunque se enojó más con tu abuelo ya que el fue quien me dejo hacer eso." Después de la divertida anécdota, ambos terminaron de desayunar, a lo que Daniel tomó su mochila. "Muy bien campeón, vámonos, que debo llevarte a la escuela." El pequeño castaño asintió, mientras se iba a la puerta. "No te falta nada?"

"No." Respondió el pequeño.

"Seguro?" Preguntó el azabache, que mostraba consternación, pero a la vez preocupación por su hijo. "No quiero que salgas con que olvidaste algo en el camino."

"Estoy seguro papá." El niño abrió su mochila para mostrarle a su papá. "Ves? Llevo todo ahí."

"Muy bien, te creo." En eso se levantó, poniéndose de pie. "Ahora si, vamos." Y así, los dos salieron de su casa, con rumbo a la escuela de Daniel.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Ash dejó a su hijo en la escuela, por lo que antes de llegar al gimnasio, decidió calentar un poco y se fue a trotar por las calles del pueblo, quería llegar preparado para iniciar con sus ejercicios para comenzar con su sueño. Trotó por las calles inmerso en su propio mundo, pensando en todas las posibilidades de lo que le espera en su futuro. _'Todo será posible, solo hay que seguir el camino correcto.'_ Ash estaba bastante motivado, pero a la vez estaba un poco asustado. A pesar de que esto era lo que el quería, no quería seguir el mal camino que seguían algunos atletas y quedan en el olvido. _'No pienses en eso Ash, concéntrate en lo bueno, concéntrate en un paso a la vez.'_ El azabache agradecía recordar las palabras que siempre le decía su abuelo, recordando que el sabia que decir conforme a la situación. _'Extraño tus palabras de sabiduría abuelo, aunque se que estarías orgulloso al saber que seguí el camino que deseaba.'_ Ash estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de su abuelo que no escuchaba a cierta persona hablarle.

"Ash espérame!" Escuchó una voz bastante familiar acercarse a el. Se detuvo por un momento, y cuando volteo a la direccion de donde provenía, sonrió al ver quien era, aunque quedo embobado al verla. Era su nueva amiga Rosa, que al parecer también salio a ejercitarse. Ah si, y la razón por la que Ash se queda viéndola como idiota es debido a su elección de ropa para salir a ejercitarse. Vistiendo un top negro con unos shorts amarillos daba a resaltar su espectacular figura, completando su look con un par de tenis blancos. "Que bueno que te alcance." Dijo entre jadeos la castaña de coletas. "Hola Ash, no creí que salias a correr."

"De hecho solo salí a trotar antes de ir a entrenar, quiero llegar listo." Respondió Ash con una sonrisa. "Y tu? No te imaginaba del tipo que salia a trotar."

"Me ofendes, sabes?" Dijo con un puchero adorable, pareciendole linda a Ash. "Te importa si te acompaño por un rato?"

"No hay problema Rosa." Respondió el chico, mientras a la joven se le iluminaban sus ojos. "Eso si mantienes mi ritmo." Y al decir eso último, Ash volvió a trotar, pero esta vez agarrando más velocidad, alejándose de Rosa.

"Oye! No se vale tramposo!" Gritó la castaña, que salio corriendo tratando de alcanzar al azabache, que solo se reía por las quejas de su amiga. "No te reirás cuando te alcance!"

"Si es que me alcanzas!" Y así el azabache se alejaba más de la chica de coletas, que miraba incrédula como su amigo parecía que no tenia freno, y esperaba que el le estaba jugando una mala broma, pero al ver que ya no estaba frente a ella, que se quedo incrédula y con la boca abierta por la crueldad que le mostró el azabache, que parecía superhumano. Estaba a punto de regresarse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y volteo para ver a Ash que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. "En verdad creíste que te dejaría atrás? No soy tan cruel sabes."

"Pues eso fue bastante cruel tarado!" Le reclamó la oriunda de Unova con toda la molestia. "En verdad creí que me dejarías a propósito."

"Perdóname si te hice enojar, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo." Decía el joven peleador, que en verdad se arrepentía de jugarle una cruel broma a su nueva amiga, pero solo veía como la chica volteaba molesta, con sus brazos cruzados, y el suspiró, sabiendo que se arrepentiría por decir lo siguiente. "Haré lo que tu quieras."

"Lo que sea?" Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo, con una mirada algo siniestra, como si su demonio interior saliera.

"No hagas que me arrepienta más." Ash solo se quejaba como si fuera un niño. "Solo dilo, que ademas voy tarde al entrenamiento que me tienen preparado."

"Muy bien, solo serán dos cosas como tienes prisa." El azabache soltaba un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso. "Cada vez que salgamos a trotar, si ahora esto sera nuestra actividad." Ella sonrió maliciosamente, mientras Ash sudaba a mares. "Me deberás de comprar un almuerzo al menos dos veces a la semana."

"Es todo?"

"No me dejaste terminar, pero sera del mejor café del pueblo." Ash ya podía ver el dinero irse de sus manos. "Y la segunda es que antes de que acabes deberás trotar cargándome en tu espalda por al menos cinco minutos."

"Es un chiste verdad? En serio quieres que te cargue en mi espalda?"

"Me dices que no me puedes? O me estas llamando gorda?" Decía Rosa, fingiendo estar dolida por lo que decía Ash. "Sabes que a una chica le duele si le dices gorda? Es lo que querías Ash?" El solo estaba con los ojos abiertos, mientras agitaba sus manos asustado.

"No era eso! Por favor no hagas una escena!" La chica fingía su tristeza, mientras por dentro sonreía maliciosamente, en verdad es buena actriz. "Tu ganas, cumpliré con tus exigencias."

"Muy bien!" Exclamó una Rosa feliz de la vida, en un estilo bastante tsundere, ya que sabia que no perdería, todo ante la incrédula mirada de Ash. "Tranquilo hoy no es necesario que me compres la comida."

"Que alivio." Susurró para si mismo Ash, sabiendo que su cartera vivirá bien un día más.

"Pero tienes que llevarme cargando ya." El joven solo suspiró mientras se agachaba a una altura razonable, mientras Rosa se acomodaba en su espalda, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ash y con sus piernas su cintura, y después de eso, Ash se levanto con Rosa en su espalda. Cabe decir que el joven sentía los pechos de su amiga en su nuca, para el deleite y a la vez molestia de Ash. Después de subirse a la espalda del azabache, este se levantó, para sorpresa de Rosa. "Wow."

"Espero que estés feliz con esto, debido a que no eres bastante ligera." Se quejó el azabache, que no sabia que hacer con respecto a su amiga.

"No te quejes caballo." Al escuchar eso, a Ash le salio una vena en la sien. "Arre!" Y así Ash comenzó el recorrido al gimnasio.

 _POV Ash:_

Maldición! Esto es lo que me consigo por hacerme el chistoso! Nota mental: Jamas hacer enojar a Rosa o terminaras pagando... literalmente. Ya puedo ver el dinero saliendo de mi cartera, ademas que todavía le debo esa cena. Agh! De veras debo pensar más en lo que hago. Como sea, debería concentrarme en el camino... debería, pero es imposible con la sensación en mi nuca. Maldición! No se si es bueno o malo para mi si sus pechos sean así de grandes- y porque estoy pensando en eso, piensa en otra cosa que no sean sus enormes pechos... o la suavidad de sus piernas. A este paso voy a terminar en el suelo de cara y con los 'impensables' aplastándome.

"Oye Ash." Salgo de mis pensamientos al oír a la chica en mi espalda.

"Qué pasa Rosa?" Pregunté curioso, debido a que acaba de romper el silencio.

"Sabes que no era en serio lo de las comidas, verdad?" No lo muestro, pero dentro mi rostro se desencajó al escucharla... Aleluya! Mi cartera seguirá con vida. "Con el de mañana estaré bien." No me importa eso, seguiré con mi dinero! Espera, pero para que dijo eso? Ya me dio curiosidad.

"Y eso?" Le pregunté, no porque quiera que siga el trato, sino porque fue tan repentino el cambio. Digo pensé que tardaría más en convencerla o algo.

"Es que me moleste un poco, pero no por eso debes gastar tu dinero por mi." Me alegra saber que no se fija por mi dinero, sino por como soy. "Ademas quería una excusa para que me llevaras en tu espalda." Voltee a verla un poco, para verla con una sonrisa bastante inocente. Eso si me desencajó más.

"Y por qué querías que te llevara en mi espalda?" Traté de no gritar, pero si soné un poco ruidoso.

"Porque es divertido que me lleves." Al oír esas palabras juro que casi me tropiezo. Eso era todo lo que quería?! Maldición, si sabe como obtener lo quiere ella.

"No estas un poco grandesita para eso?" Pregunté sonando un poco jocoso.

"No me arruines la diversión Ash." Me respondió haciendo un puchero. Aun cuando hace eso se ve bastante linda.

"Perdona al caballo humano." Juro que ella rodó sus ojos al oírme, aun cuando no la observo. Caminamos por un rato hasta que observé el letrero del gimnasio. "Ya estamos cerca."

"Entonces corre como el viento Tiro al blanco!" No pude evitar reírme al oír la frase de Toy Story. Y para 'cumplir' con sus exigencias, acelere el paso un poco, llegando en unos segundos. "Gracias por el paseo caballo."

"Si, si, soy tu exclusivo corcel." Le dije con sarcasmo, aun cuando se que ella esta bromeando desde que se subió a mi espalda. "Te puedes bajar ya? Si me lastimó mi espalda no podre entrenar y si no entreno no debutare y la culpa caerá sobre ti."

"Uy, perdóname, no pensé que fueras tan sensible." Sip, hasta ella puede ser sarcástica. Luego de que se bajara me sentí aliviado, no lo diré frente a ella pero cargarla fue un buen ejercicio. "Oye Ash?"

"Qué pasa Rosa?" Ahora me pregunto que es lo que querrá de mi. "Se te olvido algo?"

"Te importa si me quedo a ver tu entrenamiento? Solo sera por un rato." Veo que se me queda viendo con sus hermosos ojos. Diablos! A ella si que no le puedo decir que no!

"No veo porque no." Ella solo sonrió por mi respuesta. "Solo te diré que mantengas tu distancia de mi coach Saul, es un mujeriego y algo pervertido, no le conozco ninguna relación estable." Ahí su sonrisa se esfumo mientras su rostro se mostraba un leve miedo.

"Y c-como sabre quien es el?" La escucho pronunciar con miedo.

"No te preocupes, si intenta algo le doy una paliza." Ella solo suspiró al oír mis palabras. "Ademas es sencillo, solo busca al tipo con peinado de samurai con un vocabulario bastante... amplio." Intente decirle que es el idiota que tiene una lengua floja para las palabras... indirectamente. Ambos entramos para ver a Saul y a Lance practicando en el octágono del gimnasio, mientras otro grupo realizaba ejercicios de calentamiento. Al verlos tan concentrados decidí llamar su atención. "Hey! Ya llegue!" Observe como Saul volteaba a ver a mi direccion, a lo que Lance aprovechó para golpearlo con un gancho en el rostro, derribandolo. No pude evitar reír, mientras me acercaba a ellos. "Hehe, nomas llegue y ya acabaron contigo viejo?" Le dije con burla.

 _POV Normal:_

"Estaba bien hasta que gritaste al entrar cabrón!" Gritó el hombre del peinado de samurai, bastante furioso.

"A quien tratas de engañar? Desde todos lados se veía que Lance te estaba pateando el trasero, y eso de que apenas entre." Comentó Ash con burla, haciendo que Lance riera por la desdicha de su compañero.

"Vete a la mierda." Mientras ambos 'conversaban', ninguno se daba cuenta de que Rosa los estaba observando.

 _'Ahora ya se a que se refería Ash con amplio vocabulario.'_ Pensó con una gota de sudor en la sien con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber que alguien se acercaba a ella.

"Quién eres?" Esa pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos, observando a la voz que pertenecía la pregunta, para observar a Lance a un lado de ella, que se veía, en palabras de ella, un poco intimidante.

"D-Discúlpame, soy Rosa y solo acompañe a Ash aquí." Respondió un poco nerviosa la castaña, pensando que estaba en problemas, pero se tranquilizó, y confundió, al oír a Lance reírse levemente. "Uh?"

"Tranquilízate, no voy a lastimarte ni nada por el estilo." Rosa soltó un suspiro al oírlo bien. "Y mi nombre es Lance. Soy el dueño de esta propiedad y entrenador en jefe de muchos de los peleadores del lugar, ademas de ser peleador profesional retirado." Dijo el ex-peleador, introduciéndose a Rosa. "Ahora solo me dedico a formar a promesas del deporte, algo que vi en los ojos de Ash cuando lo vi pelear ayer. Tiene esa llama en su interior que he estado buscando en un joven del pueblo desde que llegue, y se que si se moldea y guía de la manera correcta, Ash se convertirá en uno de los mejores, superando a grandes nombres del deporte, incluyéndome." La chica sonrió al oír la explicación del entrenador, que al parecer veía más de el en Ash de lo que el mismo cree. En eso ambos ven a Ash sosteniendo a Saul en un agarre de cuello _mata león_ , ambos con caras bastantes molestas, como si quisieran matarse el uno al otro. Cabe decir que tanto chica como entrenador tenían enormes gotones en la sien.

"Si es que no se termina matando en esas riñas con su amigo." Comento la chica al ver como se encontraban en una pelea bastante infantil.

"Concuerdo contigo, pero a pesar de eso Ash respeta bastante a Saul." Dijo el entrenador, mientras los dos se acercaban a ambos. "Ehem." Fingió toser, para llamar su atención. "Por qué están peleando?"

"Empezamos a hablar sobre las técnicas, de pronto Saul me llamo oxidado, yo le dije anciano y aquí nos tienes después de la pelea." Fue la respuesta de Ash, mientras observaba como Lance detiene a Saul cuando intentaba hacer su 'movida' con Rosa. "Ya sabe de tu reputación Saul, así que ni lo intentes."

"Bien bien, dejare a tu novia en paz." Cabe decir que tanto el azabache como la castaña se sonrojaron al oír eso, aunque era más notorio el de Rosa.

"N-no somos novios, apenas nos conocemos!" Exclamó nerviosa la chica, mientras Lance se reía por la situación, pero decidió ponerse serio otra vez y evitar más humillaciones para la 'pareja'.

"Muy bien Ash, antes de empezar quiero tomar tus medidas para ver en que categoría de peso entras." Ash asintió ante la explicación de su nuevo mentor, y agradecía mentalmente que interviniera. Ash procedió a quitarse sus tenis y calcetines primero, luego procedió a quitarse su camisa, revelando el tatuaje en su abdomen y para el final sus shorts, quedando en ropa interior, todo ante la mirada de Rosa, que se puso mucho más roja posible al verlo.

"Avisa primero puedes?!" Exclamó bastante avergonzada, con sus manos tapando sus ojos, mientras los dos entrenadores se reían por la chica. _'No llevo muchos días de conocerlo y ya lo he visto semi-desnudo.'_

"Perdón." Se disculpó el azabache, para después subirse a la pesa, donde Lance procedió a revisar su peso.

"Muy bien, Ashton Ketchum Oak, ochenta y dos kilos, cuatrocientos gramos, quiere decir que seras categoría peso medio." Saul se sorprendió al saber que subió de categoría, ya que recuerda que cuando Ash participaba en amateur era de peso welter, pero también ve que el chico era más alto, así que solo asumió que creció en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, lo cual era natural.

"Nomas porque creciste no me voy a quejar cabrón." Comentó el hombre con el tatuaje de rayos,haciendo que Ash sonriera. "Ahora ponte algo decente, recuerda que estas frente a una chica." Ash al oír eso, se puso rojo al recordar la presencia de su amiga, y de inmediato se puso sus shorts, dejando de lado su camisa y sus tenis.

"No usas camisa?" Preguntó la castaña, curiosa al ver que el chico solo estaba con sus shorts.

"Siempre he entrenado así." Respondió alzando los hombros el azabache, y Saul sabia que era cierto ya que en los años que entreno Ash con el antes de su retiro, siempre entrenaba sin camisa. Rosa solo se le quedo viendo, y en eso notó el tercer tatuaje del azabache.

"Ese tatuaje no lo había visto." Señaló al abdomen de Ash, que solo sonrió al verlo.

"Este de aquí." Apuntando con su dedo al tatuaje. "Es el primero que me pusieron, una semana después de que Dani naciera." El solo rió al recordar esos días. "Mi mamá se enojo conmigo cuando lo descubrió, digo tenia diecisiete en ese entonces." La chica solo sonrió al escuchar la razón de su primer tatuaje, sin embargo Lance decidio que ya era hora de empezar, por lo que interrumpió su momento.

"Muy bien ya deja de platicar." Ordenó el entrenador en jefe, dejando a lado su modo de amigo, y entrando en modo de coach. "Hoy vamos a trabajar técnicas de jiu jitsu, principalmente derribes chico." El azabache asintió ante las palabras de Lance. "Pero antes de empezar debes saber que mi estilo de entrenamiento no solo es físico, sino también disciplinario." Eso llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes. "A mi no me importa como sea la gente que entra a entrenar conmigo, si tiene problemas, mi estilo sirve para enderezar a las personas hacia el camino correcto." Ash solo sonrió al escuchar su discurso, lo aprendió de memoria cuando Lance había ganado el título. "Si quieres pelear para ser peleador me parece bien, si quieres saber defenderte me parece lo correcto, si solo quieres golpear a la gente no es mi problema, pero quiero que al menos pongan atención en mi clase. La disciplina y paciencia es lo principal conmigo, algún problema?"

"Ningún problema Lance Sensei." Lance sonrió al oír el honorífico que Ash uso con el. _'Lance Sensei... me gusta.'_

"Muy bien Ash, vamos a hacer calentamiento de cuerpo completo primero antes de empezar." Ash asintió. "Muy bien, empezaremos con el cuello, de lado a lado." Y así, Lance comenzó a entrenar a su peleador prospecto.

* * *

Pasaron tres horas de entrenamiento, donde Ash demostró que todavía esta en un buen nivel, solo necesitaba más práctica, Saul lo sabia, Lance lo sabia, solo hacia falta encender la chispa de nuevo, y para eso tenían el tiempo necesario. Ahora Ash se encontraba caminando junto a Rosa, que se encontraba dándole apoyo debido a que Ash se encontraba bastante cansado y apenas se podía sostener de pie.

"Ah, olvide lo cansado que esto era." Suspiró cansado el azabache, mientras su amiga le observaba. "Gracias por la ayuda Rosa."

"No hay de que Ash." Respondió con una sonrisa la ojiazul, haciendo sonreír a su amigo. "Aunque no seria más fácil si manejaras de tu casa al gimnasio?"

"Me gusta más la caminar en el pueblo, solo conduzco cuando debo salir a Viridian por algunas cosas que no se pueden encontrar aquí." Explicó el joven Oak, a lo que Rosa asintió.

"Entiendo." Después de eso tuvieron un silencio incómodo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo a Rosa. "Oye, Ash." El aludido le puso atención. "No me has dicho la historia de los tatuajes de tus brazos." Observando el tatuaje de brújula en el antebrazo izquierdo y el reloj en el derecho. El azabache sonrió, ya que no mucha gente le preguntaba sobre sus tatuajes.

"Ambos tatuajes me los hice en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Mucha gente se hace tatuajes porque si, yo los hice porque para mi significan algo, una historia, no me hago algo así porque si, quiero que si estén ahí, tengan un valor para mi." Ash dijo, a lo que Rosa miró maravillada a su amigo, al oír la explicación, el chico en eso observó la brújula. "La brújula para mi es la guía de mi camino, me recuerda el camino que sigo." Ash ahora volteo a ver el reloj. "Y el reloj es para recordarme el momento que vivo, lo que he vivido y los que viviré."

"Ya entiendo, ambos significan que son guías para ti." Respondió asombrada la castaña al ver lo profundo que podía llegar a ser Ash. "Eso fue tan poético." Cabe decir que lo último que dijo tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

"No es para tanto." Dijo el peleador mientras se rascaba su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Aunque eso de poeta puede que me lo haya pegado mi abuelo, le gustaba mucho la poesía." Al recordar a su abuelo su rostro esbozó una sonrisa triste, que notó Rosa, que decidió cambiar de tema al ver a su amigo así.

"Y dime, has pensado en hacerte otro tatuaje Ash?" Ash agradecía el intento de su amiga por cambiar de tema, ya que a el no le molestaba tanto recordar a su abuelo.

"Lo he pensado, pero quiero que tenga un significado para mi como los otros, no quiero que este ahí como decoración." Respondió el azabache, a lo que Rosa asintió al oírlo.

"Esperaba esa respuesta de ti." Comentó con gracia la chica de coletas, cosa que hizo reír a Ash. Caminaron por un rato, durante el cual la chica no se había despegado de Ash, hasta llegar a su hogar.

"Gracias por caminar conmigo, aunque no era necesario que siguieras cargándome por todo el camino Rosa." Cabe decir que al escuchar las palabras del chico, la castaña de coletas se puso roja de la vergüenza.

"L-lo siento! No sa-sabia!" Exclamó nerviosa la chica del peinado de coletas, mientras lo soltaba de manera un poco brusca, mientras se alejaba un poco de el.

"Tranquila, después de la sacudida que me dieron hoy pensaste que necesitaba toda la ayuda, y te lo agradezco Rosa." Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, que hizo que el sonrojo de Rosa aumentara. "Aunque ahora lo que quiero es un buen descanso, después cambiarme para luego poder ir a recoger a mi hijo."

"Entiendo." _'No por algo ser padre soltero no es tarea sencilla.'_ Rosa solo sonreía al ver el cuidado y la determinación que Ash tiene por su familia, siendo una de las cualidades que le gustaba de Ash... espera, gustarle? La chica de solo pensarlo ponía su rostro en tonos rojizos. "En fin, creo que seria todo, nos vemos después Rosa."

"Claro, y gracias por darme tu número Ash." La chica se agradecía a si misma por acordarse del número de teléfono de su amigo... ademas que evitaba armar otra escena como la de la cafetería.

"No tienes porque agradecerme Rosa, hasta a mi se me olvido pedirlo." Lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, haciendo reír a la castaña.

"En fin, nos vemos Ash." Se despidió la chica, mientras se acercaba y le daba un afectuoso abrazo, cosa que no sabia que hacer Ash debido a que sus pechos estaban pegados a su pecho, poniéndolo nervioso. "Ademas debo prepararme, mi hermano y su esposa llegaran en unos días."

"Claro, ya deberías irte." Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, mientras observaba como la chica se iba con rumbo a su hogar, y al ver que ella se fue se dispuso a entrar para descansar y luego prepararse para ir por su hijo. La vida de un padre después de todo, no?

* * *

 **Eso seria todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si no, pues que se puede hacer?** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Y como pueden ver la relación de Ash con Rosa por ahora es de amistad, aunque es bastante obvio que ella esta enamorada de el, aunque las cosas puede que se compliquen un poco. 'Por qué?' se preguntaran, que conste que esto se considera spoiler, y es debido a que en el siguiente se conocerá otra de las chicas por las que se interesará Ash. Es lo único que diré.**

 **Ahora a contestar a sus suplicas- digo reviews, hehe.**

 **DarkTemplar28: Gracias por tu opinión, lo agradezco al saber que viene de un buen amigo y escritor como tu. Déjame decirte que no puedo dictaminar aun cual seria la elegida para Ash debido a que a)Es muy pronto y b)No seria divertido para mi decir que ella seria la elegida desde el principio, ya que las chicas que elegí para nuestro querido mostaza tendrán buenas razones para quererlo, aunque eso si, siempre considerando quien apoya desde el principio es un argumento valido mi querido amigo. Y si, Daisy se volverá loca en el futuro, ya que quiere que su querido hermanito menor deje de ser soltero, y Dani tendrá también momentos más cómicos, aunque ese no fue de lo mejor que haya hecho, imaginate si supiera la cantidad de candidatas para mamá que tendría en el futuro. Nos vemos en el siguiente, man.**

 **albe20: Gracias por tu comentario, y aunque apenas va una de las posibles enamoradas por Ash, y es bueno conocer a otro aficionado del UFC ademas de mis amigos. Ah, y también agradezco la 'publicidad', hehe.**

 **Crimson Striker GunFire: Sip, y quiero saber que opinas sobre este también. Lo de Bennet fue debido a que me siento raro si el personaje del que escribo no tiene apellido, a si que se lo invente a Rosa ya que quería algo original. Agradezco tu opinión por todo, la pelea, la 'no cita' y la respuesta de Ash. Lo de Dani ser un defensor... creo que eso es imaginación tuya xD.**

 **Eso es todo, no olviden de agregarla a su favoritos, seguirla o de dejar sus comentarios. Este es DarkSoldier41 despidiéndose no sin antes acordarles que esto es Jackass- nah mentira, que estoy empezando a desarrollar el primer capítulo de una nueva historia de Pokemon ambientada en la época de los piratas 'Otra más para la lista?' Pues si, aunque solo son ideas en desarrollo, aunque esta también lo era.**

 **En fin, ahora si me despido.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Momentos y firma de contrato

**Hola a todos, aquí DarkSoldier41 con un capítulo nuevo y bastante esperado de esta historia. Lamento si esperaron demasiado, pero pasaron muchas cosas en el tiempo entre capítulos. Entre la escuela, una leve lesión en mi rodilla, entre otras cosas, ocuparon gran parte de mi tiempo, pero ahora ya pude terminarlo. Y no se preocupen, para los que siguen mis otras historias estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos.**

 **Antes quiero agradecer a Farzep245, Tokipelto, marcotca1297, InkuMajo y Tatanismo por agregar esta historia a Favoritos, así como a Farzep245, marcotca1297, InkuMajo y Tatanismo por seguir esta historia.**

 **Ahora vamos con el capítulo en cuestión.**

 **Aviso: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Momentos de padre a hijo y la firma del contrato de Ash

Después de su merecido descanso del día, Ash se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa, si se lo preguntan ya había recogido a su hijo de la escuela, donde Dani caminaba frente a el feliz de la vida, lo cual ponía bastante feliz al padre. Su maestra le había informado que no habría clases el viernes debido a que iba a ser la junta de maestros, lo cual no sabia como reaccionar Ash debido a que tendría un peso menos con referencia a la escuela, pero ahora el tenia un dilema: Debía dejar a su hijo con alguien de su familia? O debería llevar a su hijo a Sinnoh? Se podría decir que se le estaban complicando un poco las cosas.

"Papá!" El peleador azabache salio de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su hijo. "Papá!" El niño llamó su atención otra vez. "Estas bien papá?"

"Eh- si estoy bien amiguito." Contestó el azabache, mientras sonreía nerviosamente a su hijo. "Solo estaba pensando en algo."

"En qué?" Preguntó curioso el pequeño castaño.

"En el nuevo trabajo que tendrá tu padre." El niño escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su padre. "Me han ofrecido el trabajo que siempre he querido."

"Serás un chef de televisión?!" Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño, que solo causo la risa de su progenitor.

"No, esa es la segunda opción." Y el azabache en si sabia que eso era en parte cierto. "No, lo que me ofrecieron fue la oportunidad que he esperado por mucho tiempo, soñé con esa oportunidad desde que era unos años más joven, sin embargo hubo algo inesperado que mi hizo dejar de lado mi sueño."

"Qué fue?" Ash solo sonrió al oír esa pregunta, mientras se ponía a la altura de su hijo.

"Fuiste tu, llegaste de sorpresa, una inesperada, pero me alegra que hayas llegado a mi vida amiguito." El joven adulto solo revolvió el cabello de su hijo, acto que hizo sonreír al pequeño. "Ah, todavía no te he dicho cual es el trabajo." El azabache solo se rascó la nuca por olvidarse del tema. "Tu padre será un peleador profesional de artes marciales mixtas." El niño abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al oír eso, aun cuando no entendía el último término, al solo escuchar que su padre peleará con alguien fue suficiente como para ponerle la piel de gallina. "Tranquilo, yo se lo que hago, practicaba esto hace años, y estoy volviendo a practicar para recuperar mi nivel. Recuerda que tu papá es una persona que se esfuerza cuando esta motivado amiguito, y créeme que mi mayor motivación esta frente a mi." El niño ahora veía con otros ojos a su papá. Antes lo miraba como el padre bondadoso que te cuidaba, y ahora lo ve como igual, pero con la diferencia de que ahora le muestra la valentía de un guerrero. "Tu padre se esforzara por ser uno de los mejores."

"Lo se papá, tu eres el mejor." Respondió con una sonrisa Daniel, con el mismo entusiasmo de cuando se trata de su papá. "Mi papá será el mejor peleador del mundo!" Al oír el entusiasmo de su hijo, Ash no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Todavía falta mucho como para decir eso Dani." El azabache puso so mirada viendo a los ojos de su hijo. "Pero eso no significa que no vaya a pasar." En eso se levanta y pone a Daniel en sus hombros. "Pero por ahora, vamos a casa a comer y uno de estos días te llevare a que conozcas a quienes me ayudaran en mi camino." El niño solo sonreía.

"Si!" Y así, padre e hijo fueron con rumbo a su hogar, sin saber que esa escena fue vista por una persona, que en un futuro no muy lejano llegaría a conocerlos.

"Parece que todos los demás tienen suerte en algo." Dijo la voz de la persona desconocida, una voz femenina. "Yo en cambio... no debí desobedecer a mamá." Al decir esas palabras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Qué habrá pasado con ella? Lo sabremos después. Cabe decir que el azabache se detuvo por un momento, como si algo le dijera que se quedara, pero lo desestimó, por el momento tenia algo más importante que hacer.

* * *

"Gracias, te debo una hermano." Decía Ash mientras hablaba por teléfono con su hermano Gary por teléfono. Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que regresó a su casa y ya habían comido, y ahora Ash acababa de cumplir su última encrucijada: buscar quien le cuide a Daniel cuando salga a las oficinas de Scott. Por más que quisiera llevarlo, sabe que su hijo no se quedaría demasiado tiempo quieto, y si su hijo era, más bien es como el, sabe que podría meterse en problemas, así que mejor se decidió por alguien que lo cuidara.

 _"Sabes que no me debes nada hermano, Leaf y yo con gusto cuidamos a nuestro sobrino."_ Comentaba Gary, que igual que toda la familia quedo encantada por el menor. _"Sabes que entre hermanos no hay favores."_ El azabache solo sonrió por las palabras de su hermano.

"Aun así, te lo agradezco mucho, sabes que no he salido fuera de Kanto hace mucho." El próximo peleador solo se sobaba la nuca, debido a que su hermana (su primera opción para informarles) no podría debido a que tenia una 'agenda ocupada' entre su segundo embarazo y tener que cuidar a su hija, y sus padres iban a ir a visitar a unos familiares en Johto, por lo que se quedaba con pocas opciones.

 _"Entiendo hermano, pero no es razón para ponerse nervioso."_ Ash escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hermano castaño. _"Haz criado un hijo tu solo por cuatro años sin interrumpir tus estudios, esto no debería ser nada para ti."_ El azabache sonrió al oírlo.

"Quién eres que haz hecho con mi hermano que me molestaba cada vez que me ponía así?" Ash solo escuchaba la risa de su hermano del otro lado de la linea.

 _"Aun sigue para cuando se le necesite."_ Ash solo se rió cuando escuchó eso. Gareth no cambiaría para nada, aun casado y esperando un hijo.

"Me lo imagine." Ahora ambos hermanos se estaban riendo. Sabían como divertirse. "Bueno, te dejo ya, que iré a avisarle a tu sobrino."

 _"Muy bien, te cuidas hermano, yo por mientras le diré a Leaf de que seremos niñeros."_ El azabache asintió. _"Adiós Ashy-boy."_ Ash solo tenia un tic molesto en su ojo izquierdo, en verdad odiaba ese apodo molesto que le puso su hermano.

"Te he dicho que no me llames así!" Al final no pudo hace nada más debido a que su hermano le había colgado. _'No importa, cuando lo vea le daré un golpe en la cara.'_ En eso volteo a ver al sillón, para ver a su hijo viendo la televisión, para ser más específico su programa favorito. Salio de la cocina para ir a la sala junto con su hijo, que no despegaba la vista del televisor. "Que tal amiguito." Dijo al momento de sentarse a lado del pequeño castaño, que saltó un poco por la sorpresa que le dio su padre. "Perdón, te asuste?" Dijo el azabache, mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

"No, solo me sorprendiste papá." Respondió el niño con una sonrisa, mientras su padre seguía rascándose la nuca. "Con quién hablabas en el teléfono?"

"Hablaba con tu tío Gary de algo importante." En eso se sentó junto con el. "El viernes voy a salir de la región con rumbo a Sinnoh para firmar mi contrato y volvería hasta el domingo, así que le pedí a tu tío que si podía cuidarte." El niño lo miró con los ojos abiertos. "No te preocupes, solo serán unos días con tu tío Gary y tu tia Leaf."

"No puedo ir contigo? Prometo portarme bien." Pedía el pequeño castaño, juntando sus manos.

"Dani, solo iré a firmar unos papeles y a hablar algo con las personas a cargo, se que te aburrirías ahí, debo recordarte lo que paso cuando salimos a ver al aprendiz del abuelo?" Cabe decir que el niño solo hizo un puchero al escuchar eso. "Perdón amiguito, prometo que te lo compensare." El niño solo alzó su mirada.

"Bien." El niño solo soltó un leve suspiro, ya que aunque quería ir con su padre, aunque le alegraba saber que estará con sus tíos, solo que no quería demostrarlo frente a su papá.

"Tranquilo, que pienso cumplirlo amiguito." En eso le dio un abrazo a su hijo. "Tu sabes que yo siempre cumplo." En eso a Ash se le ocurrió algo. "Dani, te propongo lo siguiente y quiero que escuches bien lo que te diré." El niño se llenó de curiosidad, por lo que decidió escuchar lo que le diría su padre. "Qué te parece si cuando tu padre confirme su primera pelea, te llevo conmigo para que me veas en acción?" Daniel solo puso su mano debajo de su mentón, como si estuviera pensando ya que el ya tenia su respuesta al oírlo y en verdad esperaba que su padre le dijera eso.

"SI!" Fue la respuesta que le dio Daniel a su padre, que solo sonrió, el ya lo veía venir.

"Muy bien, aunque no le digas de esto a tu abuela aun o no habrá evento." El niño asintió con una enorme sonrisa. "Muy bien, vamos a cenar, y como no tengo ganas de cocinar algo, que tal si calentamos algo del refrigerador nada más?" El pequeño solo se quedo pensando. "O quieres que cenemos tu cereal favorito?" Al oír eso, al pequeño castaño se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Lucky Charms! Lucky Charms!" Exclamaba con estrellitas en sus ojos, causando risas en su padre, que solo podía acceder a lo que quería su hijo, ya que a el nunca le podía decir que no (siempre y cuando no se excediera con la azúcar)... al menos que sea algo malo, ahí si actuaba como padre responsable, pero en lo demás si consentía a su hijo.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día... bueno no tanto, jueves en la noche para ser más específico, y Ash se encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Viridian, donde se encontraba con su familia que vino a despedirlo para este nuevo, aunque no tan largo, viaje que daría el primer paso para una nueva experiencia que el azabache ha deseado tanto. En ese momento el azabache tenia una pequeña maleta en su mano, con cosas suficientes para estos días que estaría fuera en Sinnoh, incluso empacó en su valija un traje por si las dudas. Estaban ahí para despedirlo sus padres, su hermana y su familia, su hermano y su cuñada, que estaba tomando de la mano a su hijo, que se ve bastante somnoliento. Ash quería buscar un vuelo para el viernes en la mañana, pero para su propia 'fortuna' el único vuelo disponible era el jueves en la noche, o sino tendría que esperar hasta el sábado, así que terminó tomando el vuelo del jueves. También le avisó a Scott sobre el vuelo para que mandará a alguien por el, cosa que el accedió, diciéndole que si tiene tiempo el mismo ira por el pero que si ese no era el caso mandaría a alguien por el, cosa que aceptó el joven.

Su madre se acercó a el y le dio un beso en su frente. "Te deseo suerte hijo en esta nueva aventura de tu vida." Le dijo la mujer mayor de cabellos castaños a su hijo, dándole su bendición.

"Gracias mamá." Respondió el joven, mientras la abrazaba. Al momento de separarse su vista se posó en su padre. "Tienes algún mensaje para mi?"

"Demuéstrales quien eres hijo." El azabache sonrió, sabiendo que su padre es de pocas palabras para estas cosas. "Te deseo lo mejor." Susurró al momento de abrazar a su hijo. El joven asintió, para después separarse de el.

Su vista ahora se fue con su hermana y su familia. "Se cuidan los cuatro hermanita." Dijo con un poco de burla el azabache, sabiendo que su hermana siempre aprovecha para tratarlo de menor, pero en ves de molestarse, ella solo se rió por las ocurrencias de su hermano.

"Eres el menor de los tres Ash." Dijo entre risas Daisy, mientras se acercaba con cuidado de no lastimar a su futuro hijo y abrazó a su hermano menor. "Mucha suerte Ashy-boy." Susurró la castaña, mientras el azabache sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, recordando que la hermana que tanto quiere es la misma persona que le puso el apodo que tanto odia, y para colmo sus dos hermanos lo usaban en su contra.

Después de separarse estrechó la mano de su cuñado, diciendo sus propias palabras, para después de ponerse a la altura de su sobrina. "Deséame suerte, Charlie." La pequeña castaña solo sonrió al oír el apodo que le dice su tío.

"Suerte tío Ash." El azabache se separó de su sobrina, y puso su mirada en su hermano.

"Tu tienes algo que decir hermano?" Comentó el azabache serio, aunque Gary reconocía el tono de burla del azabache.

"No, yo solo vine a darte la patada de la la suerte." Ambos soltaron una leve risa, debido a que así era su relación de hermanos y ninguno lo tendría de otra manera. Aunque el azabache no sabia que su hermano en verdad haría lo que dijo. "Aun así, suerte hermano."

"Gracias." Ambos chocaron puños, en señal de la hermandad que ambos crearon. Después de hablar con su cuñada, finalmente era el turno de la persona más importante de su vida: su hijo. "Deje lo mejor para el final." El pequeño castaño se rió por las ocurrencias de su padre. "Espero que te portes bien y les hagas caso a tus tíos, en especial a tu tía, ahora que en unos meses tendrás un primo nuevo." Daniel solo asintió, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su padre. "Ey, solo me iré unos días, volveré para el Lunes." En eso se separó un poco para ver a su hijo a los ojos. "Te llamaré cada día mientras este allá, de acuerdo?" El pequeño asintió. "Bien."

"Quiero que me traigas algo de allá también!" Toda la familia soltó una risa al escuchar eso.

"Te traeré los cacahuetes del avión." El niño hizo un puchero al oír eso, mientras Ash se reía. "Es broma Dani, claro que te traeré algo." El pequeño quitó el puchero de su cara, para poner una sonrisa con estrellitas en sus ojos, mientras el azabache miraba la hora. "Bien, debo irme, que ya debo ir a mi vuelo." En eso se levantó, mientras miraba a toda su familia. "Nos vemos en unos días." Tomó su valija y se despidió con la mano, mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto con rumbo a la terminal que lo llevaría a un nuevo viaje con destino que ha esperado bastante tiempo.

* * *

Viernes en la mañana, díganme quién no adora los viernes, pero este es diferente para Ash, ya que para el no es un viernes cualquiera, ya que hoy se hacia oficial. El día de hoy, Ash se uniría al GFC, cumpliendo su mayor sueño. Aunque en verdad esperaba firmar el contrato, estaba muy cansado, debido a que su vuelo se había retrasado una hora, y para cereza del pastel, era un vuelo con escala en Ciudad Jubilife, donde estaban las emisoras de televisión y donde Ash creyó que estaba el cuartel general del GFC, pero Scott le había dicho que están en Ciudad Crown, y los únicos que estaban en Jubilife eran los que trabajaban en las transmisiones, cosa que Ash aun no entendió pero aceptó lo que le dijeron. Ahora se encontraba en el cuarto de hotel que Scott le había conseguido, descansando del agotado viaje que tuvo, nunca le ha gustado viajar de noche, así que aprovecha para descansar. Y justo cuando podría decirse que estaba cómodo, empieza a sonar su teléfono. Con mucha molestia tomo su teléfono, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

"Qué quieres?" Dijo molesto, sin fijarse quien estaba al otro lado de la linea.

 _"Recordarte que tendrás la firma de tu contrato dentro de dos horas y media chico y en una hora mandare a alguien por ti para llevarte a desayunar."_ Ash abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no solo por escuchar la voz de quien le dio la oportunidad de su vida, sino por el tiempo en que debería estar en el lugar.

"Y hasta ahora me lo dices?! Son las ocho de la mañana, trato de recuperarme por el vuelo nocturno, me hubieras avisado en la noche." Respondió molesto el peleador de Kanto.

 _"Oye, tranquilo chico, ademas que culpa tengo de que el único vuelo que había era en la noche?"_ Ash solo bufó molesto, ya que sabia que no tenia nada que reclamarle a Scott por algo que claramente fue su error.

"Bien, estaré déjame descansar quince minutos y estoy listo en una hora." Dijo Ash, mientras colgaba el teléfono antes de que Scott pudiera decir algo más. "Quince minutos a partir de ya." Y así, Ash se dispuso a descansar por el poco momento que tenia.

Después de descansar los "quince" minutos, que en realidad fueron veinte, Ash se dispuso a prepararse para salir, poniéndose una camisa de color rojo con las mangas dobladas, un pantalón negro y zapatos cafés. Cabe decir que el ya estaba listo veinte minutos antes de que llegaran por el, pero al distraerse un rato con su teléfono, salio a la prisa cinco minutos antes de su habitación. Cuando se trata de cosas importantes, a Ash nunca le gusta irse cuando falta poco tiempo.

 _'Maldición! Cómo es que me distraje?! Debí revisar la hora mientras estaba en el teléfono!'_ Pensó preocupado el azabache, ya que por lo general el llegaba a donde lo citaban unos diez minutos antes. Se maldecía a si mismo por su retraso, mientras llegaba al elevador. Al entrar presionó el botón que lo llevaría a lobby, mientras este funcionaba. Mientras el bajaba revisó la hora, para ver cuanto le quedaba. _'Dos minutos.'_ El azabache, por más que tratara, no podía mantenerse quieto. Al llegar al lobby, el salió por la puerta de la recepción, buscando a Scott o a quien diantres hubiera mandado por el. "En dónde estas Scott? Seguro mandó a un pasante simplón que no sabe lo que hace."

"Disculpe, señor Oak?" Ash volteó al oír una voz, para ver a una chica de su edad cuya altura llegaba hasta la barbilla de Ash, de cabello corto color lavanda que llegaba hasta su nuca y con un fleco que cubría su frente, ojos del mismo color, vistiendo una blusa blanca, un chaleco morado y una falda de color morado, con medias color lavanda que se acomodaban en sus piernas y zapatos de tacón blancos. "El señor Aldridge me mandó por usted. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Anabel Thomas, asistente personal del señor Aldridge, no un como había dicho usted." La chica ponía su mano, mientras parecía que pensaba, el azabache solo sudaba frió debido a que no sabia como reaccionaria la chica. "Ah si, un pasante simplón que no sabe lo que hace." El chico se puso blanco del miedo.

"Si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido para quitarme el sufrimiento." Dijo el azabache, esperando lo peor con los ojos cerrados, pero abrió los ojos al oír la risa de la chica. "Uh?"

"Tranquilo, no soy de las que golpean a las personas por hacerme enojar." El azabache soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que no moriría aun. "Ademas se que el señor Aldridge no avisa a tiempo las cosas." Ash vio a la chica sorprendida. "Créeme, en esto dos años ha realizado lo mismo."

 _'Por lo que veo ella ya esta acostumbrada.'_ "Entiendo." El azabache extendió su mano. "Discúlpame si de alguna manera te ofendí, ademas permítame presentarme como se debe. Soy Ashton K. Oak."

"Un gusto conocerlo Ashton." La joven de pelo lavanda aceptó el gesto amablemente del chico que se veía apenado, que le parecía divertido, tierno y de cierta manera lindo.

"Puede decirme Ash, con confianza." El peleador le regaló una sonrisa como solo el sabe hacer, haciendo que las mejillas de la asistente se tornaran rosadas sin que esta lo supiera.

"B-bien Ash, si me acompaña lo llevare al restaurante con el señor Aldridge." El joven asintió a las palabras de la joven de pelo lavanda. "Sigame por favor." El azabache solo obedeció para ir a un auto que los esperaba a ambos. "Le va a encantar el restaurante que eligió el señor Aldridge." Y así la joven empezó a hablar con el peleador mientras iban con rumbo a ver al promotor.

* * *

 _POV Ash:_

Ya después de desayunar con Scott y con Anabel, finalmente se acercaba mi momento. Cabe decir que me llevé de maravilla con Anabel, es una chica bastante dulce y que se ve que se esfuerza en su trabajo... ademas de que es bastante hermosa, me sorprende que no tenga novio. En fin, ahora nos encontramos en camino a las oficinas, y aunque no lo quiero creer, me siento bastante nervioso. Debo admitir que al principio pensaba que todo esto se trataba de una broma pesada, pero ahora que se que es verdad y que se aproxima el momento, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. De pronto siento una mano sobre mi mano izquierda, y volteo a ver a Anabel que me mira de manera compresiva.

"No te preocupes tanto Ash, es normal sentirse nervioso." Me tranquiliza con su tono de voz dulce, que pareciera que supiera como me siento sin mirarme, que sin darme cuenta aprieto su mano.

"Anabel tiene razón chico." Volteo a ver a Scott, que simplemente pone una mano en mi hombro derecho. "Es normal que te sientas así, lo se porque todos los peleadores que vienen al GFC pasan por lo mismo." Me da unas palmadas en el hombro. "Cuando llegues solo relájate y se tu mismo." Yo por inercia asentí. "Bien, ahora te pediría que soltaras la mano de Anabel, ya aunque se ven lindos juntos no va a estar todo el tiempo a tu lado." En eso veo abajo y observo que no le he soltado la mano, la suelto y volteo a otro lado bastante apenado y aunque no lo he visto, se que ella debió pasar por lo mismo. No lo admitiré frente a Scott porque se que se burlará de mi y se lo contará a Lance y Saul que solo me harán sentir como un bufón, pero se sintió bastante bien tomar de la mano a Anabel, sentí esa calidez que necesitaba. "Tranquilo chico, ya estamos por llegar." Eso me tranquilizó más, el saber que ya estaba cerca me emocionaba y a la vez me aterraba. Mi corazón estaba acelerado por la emoción, sentía mil emociones en un momento indescriptible. "Y ya llegamos chico." En eso observo por la ventana y quedo con la boca abierta al ver un edificio de al menos siete o seis pisos de color blanco con ventanas polarizadas negras, pero lo que me hace sentir la emoción dentro de mi son las letras del GFC con su famoso estilo ( **A/N: Al mismo estilo que el logo de UFC** ), en colores azul marino resaltando en la parte más alta del edificio. Solo diré que me siento como niño en dulcería en estos momentos. "Listo chico?"

"Lo más listo que puedo estar." Respondí, mostrando una convicción que supera mis nervios, mientras entramos al estacionamiento. Una vez que llegamos bajamos del auto los tres. "Gracias por esta oportunidad señor Aldridge, esto es más de lo que podía imaginar."

"Chico, no estés nervioso, pareciera que te fueras a orinar encima." La verdad es en parte cierto, de no ser por mi auto control siento que eso pasaría. "Es hora de llevarte con Giovanni." Y ahí vuelven los nervios en el estomago, jamas pensé que conocería a mi nuevo jefe en el día de mi contratación. Es más de lo que me imaginaba. Entramos en el elevador que solo lleva del estacionamiento al piso de recepción, donde después llegamos a la recepción, donde todos los ojos se pusieron en mi... justo lo que no quería en mi primer día. "Tranquilo Ash, es solo que no te han visto antes." Me comenta el señor Aldridge, a lo que solo asentí a sus palabras. "Vamos al elevador principal." Yo solo obedecí y seguí a Scott y a Anabel al elevador. "Iremos al quinto piso donde esta mi oficina para mostrarte el contrato y de ahí iremos al último piso para que Giovanni te conozca." Asentí y entramos al elevador, donde Scott presionó el botón del quinto piso, donde supongo que esta su oficina.

Después de un viaje silencioso pero corto en el elevador, llegamos al piso, donde me guiaron a la oficina de Scott, y debo decir que me sorprendí por el tamaño de su oficina, aquí podría poner toda mi sala y aun sobraría algo de espacio. "Wow." No podía decir otra cosa, este lugar cada vez me sorprende.

"Alguien esta sorprendido." Dijo Anabel, aun cuando podía escuchar su tono de manera juguetona. "Tranquilo, no eres el primero que se sorprende."

"Tiene razón, deberías ver a los peleadores que vienen de pequeñas ciudades o pueblos, tienen la misma reacción que tu." Ahora fue Scott, mientras veo como se ríe. "Algunos hasta parece que su mandíbula tocará el piso."

"Escuchen, no es que no quiera seguir escuchando anécdotas del pasado, pero Scott... no se te olvida algo?" Le comentó al hombre que me diera la oportunidad de estar aquí.

"Olvidar... ah si, tu contrato." No se si es así su personalidad o tiene problemas de memoria, pero mejor no digo nada para no sonar grosero. "Anabel, puedes traer el contrato del señor Oak de mi escritorio?" Veo como ella asiente y va al escritorio de la oficina, mientras Scott me guía a donde esta un sofá junto a una mesita.

 _POV Normal:_

Después de unos segundos llega la asistente con un folder que tiene unos papeles en el, el cual pone frente a Scott, que lo abre para asegurarse de que sea el documento.

"Muy bien Ash, aquí esta tu contrato que te confirma como peleador del GFC, pero por ser de los nuevos vas a tener un contrato de pocas peleas para empezar." El aludido solo toma el contrato para leerlo. "No te molestes tanto chico, a todos los peleadores que firman aquí se les da la misma cantidad de peleas, es un trato equitativo y justo si lo piensas bien. Ademas te encontraremos rival para que tengas tu primera pelea dentro de cuatro meses."

"Cinco peleas, eh... más que suficiente para demostrar que pertenezco aquí, y me parece bien lo del tiempo, ademas que estaré bastante preparado para mi pelea." Dijo el azabache con una convicción de querer triunfar. "Si me dejas terminar de leerlo? Es que quiero ver que más ofrecen antes de firmar." El promotor solo asintió, mientras el azabache tomó el folder en sus manos y empezó a leer el contrato. Después de un momento el azabache terminó de leer el contrato. "Bien, no vi nada fuera de lugar ahí." El azabache puso el contrato en la mesita. "Tienes una pluma?" Antes de que Scott reaccionara, la pelilavanda ya se le había adelantado. "Oh, gracias Anabel." La joven solo sonrió dulcemente al azabache, mientras este tomaba la pluma con su mano izquierda.

"Muy bien, solo firma aquí." Indicó el promotor, mientras el azabache firmaba donde le decía. "Aquí también." Ash simplemente seguía las indicaciones. "Y tus iniciales aquí." El azabache lo hizo, finalizando la firma, donde después Scott cerró el folder, mientras se ponía de pie. "Felicidades Ash, ahora formas parte de la familia del GFC." Ash se levantó de su lugar, mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos.

* * *

"Ahora chico, ven conmigo, que hay alguien que quiere conocerte." El azabache se asombró al oír esas palabras. El sin dudarlo lo siguió, mientras Anabel se había separado del grupo para volver a su lugar de trabajo.

 _'No puede ser, en verdad quería conocerme?'_ Pensaba bastante asombrado el peleador, mientras simplemente seguía a Scott. Ambos entraron al elevador, donde Scott presionó el botón para ir al piso superior al suyo. Después de un breve viaje, llegamos al piso, para ver que solo tenia un enorme pasillo y muy pocas oficinas.

"Debo decirte que las oficinas de este piso son igual o más grandes que la mía, excepto por la del jefe." Comentó Scott, asombrando aun más al peleador de Kanto. "Esa es casi el doble de grande que la mía, siendo la oficina más grande del edificio."

"Y para qué ocupan tanto espacio?" Preguntó el azabache, mostrando confusión y asombro en sus palabras.

"Si te soy honesto, no se, pero así lo diseñó el arquitecto." Respondió el promotor, mientras ambos llegaban al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba una oficina que decía _'Giovanni Morris'_ en letras grandes, y _'Presidente'_ debajo del nombre en letras un poco más pequeñas. "Listo para conocer al hombre más influyente de este deporte?" El azabache solo asintió, mientras Scott solo tocaba la puerta. "Giovanni?"

"Para qué me necesitas Scott?" Respondió una voz grave del otro lado de la puerta.

"Traigo a la nueva adquisición de la familia." Dijo Scott, respondiendo a su superior. "El chico del que te comente."

"Ah, el señor Oak esta contigo. Pasen, esta abierto." El promotor abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, donde Ash se asombró al ver el enorme ventanal en la oficina, teniendo una vista de la ciudad. Ash si que se sorprendió de este lugar, sin embargo aun le faltaba una sorpresa más. Ambos observaron en un sofá frente a ellos a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, tal vez un poco más, de cabello castaño oscuro corto, ojos negros, tez bronceada, que vestía de una camisa de vestir color negra de manga larga, pantalón de color gris oscuro y zapatos negros. El hombre solo los veía con una sonrisa. "Así que el es Ashton Ketchum Oak." El hombre se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al dúo, mientras Ash temblaba un poco. "De seguro ya habrás oído de mi, pero permítame presentarme. Soy Giovanni Morris, presidente del Global Fighting Championship o GFC, aunque ya me habrás visto en todos los eventos de la compañía." El solo puso su mano frente a la de Ash. "Un placer conocerlo señor Oak, espero ver de lo que será capaz de hacer en el octágono."

"E-el placer es mio, se-señor Morris." Dijo el azabache, mientras estrechaba nerviosamente la mano de Giovanni, que solo sonrió al ver los gestos del peleador y oír el nerviosismo en sus palabras. "Soy u-un gran admirador su-suyo señor Morris, su trabajo en este lugar e-es impresionante."

"Oye no es necesario que te pongas nervioso, no soy un dios o algo por el estilo, y por favor, solo dime Giovanni, el señor Morris solo úsalo cuando estén los demás ejecutivos rondando." Los tres se rieron por la broma del presidente de la compañía.

"Esta bien señor- perdón Giovanni." Agradeció el peleador ya más calmado, mientras soltaba la mano de su superior.

"Así esta mejor, y como dije antes espero ver de lo que tu serás capaz." El azabache se rascaba lo nuca. "Espero que el entrenamiento de Lance este dando frutos contigo." El azabache se sorprendió por las palabras. Ahora comprendía el porque dijo que esperaba ver de lo que el será capaz. "Aunque deberías sentirte honrado, eres la primera persona que el entrena personalmente." Ash ahora se sorprendió mucho más al saber que era el primer el alumno de su ídolo del deporte. Se sentía honrado al tener ese honor. "Dime, ya firmaste tu contrato?"

"Si, antes de venir con usted." Respondió el azabache a la pregunta de su superior. "Se que solo tengo cinco peleas para demostrarme como peleador, pero creo que son suficientes para hacerlo."

"Es curioso, Lance dijo las mismas palabras que tu hace veinte años cuando recién ingresó a este lugar y yo en ese entonces solo era un ejecutivo." Comentó el mayor, mientras sonreía con nostalgia al recordar viejos tiempos. "Le mandas mis saludos a ese dragón escamoso cuando lo veas." El azabache asintió mientras mostraba una sonrisa al oír como llamaban a su entrenador. "Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana."

"Mañana?" Preguntó confundido, mientras Scott solo silbaba, haciéndose el desentendido.

"Si, no sabes que es mañana?" El azabache negó con la cabeza. "Típico de Scott."

"De qué habla?" Ash le preguntó a Scott, que solo sonreía al ver la mirada del chico.

"Iba a ser una sorpresa para el final." Dijo el promotor, mientras Giovanni solo negaba con la cabeza.

"Qué sorpresa?" El azabache ahora estaba confundido y un poco aterrado, ya que la última sorpresa que recibió fue una broma bastante cruel de su hermano.

"Contestare tu pregunta con otra pregunta Ash." El azabache observaba al presidente del GFC atentamente. "Alguna ves has ido a un evento en vivo del GFC?" Al azabache se le pusieron los ojos blancos al oír la pregunta, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo.

"Quiere decir que tendré boletos para el evento de mañana?!" Exclamó con un tono bastante agudo, mostrando su sorpresa en su tono de voz.

"Claro que no." Esto lo desanimó. "Tendrás pases VIP y me estarás en la transmisión en vivo a mi lado, ademas que tendrás un segmento durante el cual te promocionaremos." Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Fue lo último que dijo el azabache antes de que se desmayara. Muchas emociones para el en un solo día.

* * *

 **Les gusto? Ash seguirá vivo? claro que si, solo se desmayó :V Quién sera la chica misteriosa del parque? Qué pasa entre Ash y Anabel? Cómo reaccionara Rosa si supiera que Ash conoció a otra nena :P? Seguiré con preguntas estúpidas? Hay que averiguarlo en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Antes de ir con los reviews, déjenme decirles que ya no sera semiharem, sera harem completo. 'Por qué el cambio repentino?' Porque YOLO amigos \\(:V)/** **. Y antes de que pregunten, si Anabel formará parte. Y si, Giovanni no sera malvado en esta historia, el es mi version de Dana White (Presidente del UFC) de esta historia.**

 **Ahora contestaré a los reviews de mis vasallos :P perdón seguidores, ahora bajen las armas mientras contesto:**

 **DarkTemplar28: Hola hermano, tu reporte ya parece mi pan de cada capítulo en esta historia :P pero aun así lo agradezco hermano. Eso de Ash lo hice bastante obvio cuando empece esta historia. Y como viste en este cap, Daniel se enteró del trabajo de su padre. Si, como viste Rosa es multifacética, pero es en parte para el humor amigo, todas las chicas tendrán un poco de humor con el azabache. Y pues ahora no es la, sino las elegidas amigo. Y si, Saul es un loquillo, pero no lo tendría de otra manera. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **marcotca1297: Gracias, y a mi me gusta que te agrade la historia amigo.**

 **sir-ash-ketchum: Hola, y te doy las gracias, aun si no entiendes el deporte, no sera necesario que lo hagas, ya que la mayoría no creo que lo entienda el deporte, ya que lo principal lo recalcaste, es que Ash lucha por su sueño y sus seres queridos. Y encontré en ti a otro fan de Rosa, ya que ella esta en mi Top 3 de pokegirls. Y para el debut tardará un poco, entre tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho. Saludos amigo.**

 **Ahora seria todo, no sin antes recordarles agregarla a Favoritos, Follow y de dejar su review aquí abajo, no sin antes dejarles un desafió aquí. El que lo sepa contestar tendrá mención honorífica en el siguiente capítulo, así como tendrá derecho de un spoiler de la historia.**

 **Y el desafió es: "De dónde salio el apellido que utilice para Anabel?" Solo diré que esta relacionado de cierta manera con el personaje, de ahí ya es cosa suya. Piensenlo bien, y si se cansan de pensar, pues hagan trampa, se que harán trampa :V**

 ***suena la música de los Looney Toones de fondo* Y ESO ES TO- ESO ES TO- ESO ES TODO AMIGOS!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Presentación de Ash GFC 203

**Volví *esquivo de todo lo que me avientan* lo merezco por no subir, pero con mi horario ajustado y un terrible bloqueo de autor, se retraso mi actualización y me disculpo por eso.**

 **Antes de seguir, tengo un anuncio que leeran al final del capitulo. Por lo general aqui anuncio a quienes siguen o agregan a favoritos esta historia, pero ahora creo que me lo saltare. Sera hasta el siguiente.**

 **Disfruten mi obra. Luces. Camara. ¡Acción!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo soy dueño de esta idea de historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: La gran presentación de Ash. El GFC 203.

El GFC era un lugar donde llegaban peleadores de un nivel de élite o lo desarrollaban ahí, con un temple de acero, agallas ante cualquier desafío, todo para demostrar quien es el mejor entre ellos o fracasar en el intento. Cada peleador tiene un estilo propio a la hora, donde no debían mostrar temor ante su rival. Dentro y fuera del octágono no deben arrepentirse por lo que realicen... excepto por tal vez algo como esto.

"No me digan que me paso." Se repetía a si mismo cierto novato con aura depresiva que hace unos minutos se había desmayado en la oficina de su jefe tras recibir la noticia de que estaría en su primer evento en vivo del GFC al lado de el y que tendría pases VIP para el evento, todo en el día de su contratación.

"Tranquilo, no eres el primero al que le pasa." Le decía Scott mientras le daba palmadas suaves en su espalda, tratando de que el azabache se sintiera mejor sin resultado alguno.

"Ya me lo dijiste Scott pero eso no cambia el hecho de ¡que me haya desmayado!" Exclamó el azabache, que empezó a derramar lagrimas de manera cómica. Cabe decir que el promotor tenia una gota de sudor en la sien. "¡Hice el ridículo en mi primer día frente a mi jefe!" El aura depresiva del azabache aumentó al acabar de hablar.

"¿Y si mejor sales a recorrer la ciudad? Muchas de tus peleas serán en esta ciudad y te sería de utilidad conocer a tu alrededor." Ante la sugerencia de Scott, el azabache salio de su modo deprimente, ya que el único lugar al que ha visitado de la ciudad además de la oficina es el restaurante donde desayunó con Scott y el hotel donde esta.

"Pero yo me podría perder con facilidad en la ciudad." Comentó el azabache, ya que en las vacaciones familiares siempre lo guiaban porque era conocido por perderse con facilidad. "No podría ir solo." Ahí el promotor se puso a pensar en la situación del azabache, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

"Ya se." En eso el promotor tomó el teléfono de su escritorio. "¿Anabel, puedes venir por un momento?" A los pocos segundos entró su asistente a la oficina.

"¿Para qué me llamó señor Aldridge?" Preguntó la asistente del promotor a su debido llamado observando que ahí estaba Ash.

"Veras Anabel que nuestro invitado aquí." Señaló al peleador de Kanto. "Desea recorrer la ciudad, pero como no conoce muy bien y se pierde con bastante facilidad." Cabe decir que el azabache se avergonzó cuando Scott dijo eso. "Pensé que podría necesitar de un guía."

"Entiendo. ¿Quiere que le busque un guía al señor Oak?" Respondió la de pelo lavanda, un poco confundida.

"De hecho pensé que con una cara un poco familiar le seria más fácil conocer a ciudad." Su asistente empezó a comprender a lo que se refería. "Y pensé que ¿si podrías ser el guía del señor Oak?" La chica se sorprendió por la sugerencia de su jefe. "¿Si no es molestia para ti?" La chica solo se le coloraron las mejillas con solo pensar de que estaría sola con el peleador.

"C-claro que no seria molestia se-señor." La chica no sabia de donde le salia el nerviosismo. "Solo quiero saber si no será molestia para el señor Oak." Ambos observaron al azabache.

"Por mi no hay problema." Fue la simple respuesta de Ash mientras encogía los hombros. "Si quieres nos vamos ya." Sugirió el peleador.

"Si, solo deja que termine unos asuntos y te acompaño señor Oak." Aceptó la propuesta una ya recompuesta Anabel, a lo que el azabache asintío a ella, mientras la asistente se retiraba de la oficina a realizar sus labores. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos jovenes pudo notar la mirada pícara que el promotor tenía.

 _'Nínguno de los dos admitirá que será una cita.'_ Pensaba al ver como el azabache se sentaba en el sofá de su oficina mientras marcaba a un número.

"Contesta." Se decía a si mismo mientras esperaba a que alguien contestara al otro lado de la linea. "Hola campeón."

 _"¡Papá! ¡Hola!"_ Contestaba su hijo al otro lado de la línea. _"¿Cómo te fue papá?"_

"Ya es oficial Dani. Tu padre ya firmó su contrato." Alejó un momento el teléfono al momento de oir los gritos de emoción de su hijo mientras negaba con su cabeza y reía por como es su niño. "Y eso no es todo, ya que mañana me presentarán en un evento que no podrán ver porque es en pago por evento."

 _"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Ashy Boy."_ El peleador sintió un escalofrío al oír la voz de su hermano. _"Escuchamos todo por el altavoz."_ ¿Dijo escuchamos? Así es, ya que toda la familia escuchó su conversación. _"Y para que lo sepas Leaf te tomará una foto cuando salgas en la tele para el álbum de recuerdos de mamá."_ Ahora el azabache sólo quiere esconderse en el lugar más remoto para evitar la vergüenza que le hará pasar su familia cuando regrese.

* * *

 _POV Ash:_

Después de que se me pasara el susto de lo que me espera en casa con mi familia cuando vean mi momento en televisión ya que seré el primer Oak, aún cuando soy adoptado, en salir en televisión después del discurso de mi abuelo en una conferencia que se transmitió en toda la región Kanto. Aún así se lo que me espera en casa: burlas por parte de mi papá y de Gareth, Daisy diciendo lo pálido que me veía aun cuando mi piel es bronceada y mamá diciéndome lo guapo que me veía. En fin, no debería preocuparme por ellos... aún. Es más, debería disfrutar del momento. Ah sí, hace rato Anabel y yo dejamos la oficina del GFC y estamos en el coche que Scott fue tan amable de prestarnos con todo y chófer... aunque lo del chófer es mejor que no sepan como Anabel tuvo que chantajearlo ya que eso se queda allá.

" Oye Anabel no tuve tiempo de preguntarte algo que me da curiosidad saber." Al decir eso su mirada se pone sobre mi. "¿Cómo es que terminaste trabajando con Scott?" Observé como su rostro puso una sonrisa como de melancolía. Oh, creo que toqué un tema sensible.

" El señor Aldridge me salvó de que cometiera un grave error hace años." Ella respira profundamente. Sip, un tema sensible para ella. "Hace dos años vivía con mis... padres." Escuché el tono con el que dijo padres y déjenme decirles que no es bonito. " Ellos decidían todo por mi, como debía actuar, como comportarme... incluso me iban a comprometer con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Sólo era un mero objeto para ellos. A veces quería huir de todo e intenté huir de todo el dolor pero no pude." Ay no, ya hay lágrimas. " Conocí al señor Aldridge cuando finalmente escapé de casa, y no tenía donde quedarme ya que si iba con alguien que conociera a mis padres hubiera sido..." Y así empezó a sollozar más y por la culpa de traerle un muy terrible recuerdo lo único que hice fue abrazarla para que tuviera un lugar donde desfogar todo ese dolor.

" Perdón por haber traído un mal recuerdo." Fue lo único que le dije con toda la culpa del mundo en mis hombros. " No tenía la menor idea de por todo lo que has pasado."

"No importa." Respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. " Después de todo el señor Aldridge me dio un hogar, un trabajo y una razón para vivir." Ahí observe como su rostro puso una sonrisa bastante hermosa. "Por el momento trabajo mientras termino mis estudios en Administración de Negocios, aunque ahora estoy en prácticas profesionales y ya sabrás quien me ofreció terminar mis prácticas aquí." Ambos nos reímos por como Scott siempre le daba su mano para apoyarla, pero lo único que me molestó fue el saber como los padres de Anabel la trataron y el como ella pudo haber terminado con su vida en un punto. "Gracias por escucharme Ash, hace tiempo que alguien a parte del señor Aldridge se ha preocupado en escucharme y dejarme liberar todo ese sentimiento que me ha lastimado silenciosamente." Sólo sonreí para acercarme y besarle la frente.

" Cuando quieras Anabel." Me separé un poco para verla a los ojos. "Y ahora vayamos a algún restaurante bueno señorita Thomas." Ahí observe como ella soltaba una leve risa. "¿Algún lugar que recomiende? Acuérdate que yo no conozco la ciudad."

 _POV Normal:_

"¿Qué te parece si vamos Giovinco's? Es un restaurante italiano pequeño pero tiene buena comida." Sugirió la chica de pelo lavanda a su amigo (y futuro amor pero no hay que apresurarse con ese tema) con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. "Además tienen una selección de vinos que te dejan sorprendido."

"Tu eres la guía." Fue la respuesta del peleador con una de sus clásicas sonrisas que aumentó el color en la pobre asistente.

"M-muy bien." Dijo la joven asistente con toda la pena del mundo al observar al joven que se gana un lugar en su corazón. "Lucius."

"¿Si señorita Thomas?" Respondió el chófer del auto.

"A Giovinco's por favor." Pidió con toda amabilidad Anabel al chófer.

" Claro que si señorita Thomas." Fue lo único que dijo el chófer mientras tomaba rumbo al destinado lugar. Ash supuso que iba demasiado seguido al restaurante así que mejor no dijo nada. Después de unos minutos llegaron al restaurante que a pesar de no ser grande era bastante llamativo a su estilo.

Al entrar al lugar ambos observaron que no había mucha gente por lo que Ash supuso que no era un día ocupado. El recepcionista observó a la entrada para esbozar una sonrisa al ver a Anabel. "Anabel. Bella signora, che piacevolmente sorpresi." Ash solo lo vio confundido pero se llevo una sorpresa al oír a su acompañante responderle.

"Grazie a te, Maury. Per quanto attento come sempre." Le respondió en su italiano natal. "Tavolo per due, per favore."

"Claro que si."El recepcionista llamado Maury asintió y para alivio de Ash respondió en su idioma. De ahí guió a la 'pareja' a una mesa junto a una ventana donde podían observar los olivos en el patio. "En un momento llegará su mesero para atenderlos." Dijo mientras les entregaba dos menús con los platillos así como la carta para la selección de vinos.

"¿Hablas italiano?" Preguntó el azabache aun cuando eso sonara estúpido después de lo que presenció.

"Claro, aprendí en la universidad, ¿por qué crees que me adoran aquí?" Respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera juguetona al azabache.

"Eres alguien llena de sorpresas Anabel." Le elogió Ash a la joven, mientras las mejillas de ella se tornaban rosas.

"Como aun no te conozco bien diría lo mismo de ti Ash, aunque si eres alguien interesante, como un libro que me gustaría leer." Le devolvió el elogió, mientras este ahora se sonrojaba. "¿Qué tal si mejor observamos que ordenar? Te gustará la comida del lugar." El peleador solo asintió por le embobado que se sentía en ese momento. Por ahora seria mejor disfrutar del momento.

* * *

Hoy es sábado por la mañana y Ash estaba alistándose para el momento que venia ya que la espera era bastante inevitable. Claro que ayer pasó una buena velada con Anabel que le permitió calmar sus ansias y nervios que sentía, pero sabia que hoy era un día bastante importante para el. Hoy seria presentado y por lo que Scott le había dicho en una llamada ayer por la noche, harían un episodio especial sobre el en un futuro y van a grabar unas tomas de el antes de que vaya al evento en el Silver Corona Arena del casino Silver Corona. Por lo que sabia muchos de los eventos que se hacen en la ciudad se hacen en centros de uso múltiple de cuatro casinos que están en la misma área.

En estos momentos estaba frente al espejo poniéndose la corbata que el había traído. _'Le agradezco a Scott que haya pagado el servicio express de la tintorería del hotel.'_ Agradecía mentalmente al promotor que tiene más funciones de ayuda que una navaja suiza. Al terminar de hacer el último nudo de la corbata se observó en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un traje de color gris oscuro con rayas, una camisa negra, un par de zapatos negros y una corbata de color gris. _'Nada mal, las horas practicando con Daisy valieron su esfuerzo.'_ Y de momento le llegó un escalofrío al recordar las 'amables' lecciones que le dio su hermana, pero salio de su trance al oír que tocaban a su puerta.

"En un momento." Fue su respuesta para ir a la puerta para ver a Anabel esperándole. "Hola Anabel, no lo tomes a mal pero no esperaba verte aquí."

"Tranquilo Ash, el señor Aldridge me pidió que viniera por ti." Respondió la joven con una sonrisa, a lo que el azabache comprendía porque a ella le gusta sonreír a la vida, por lo que prefería no decir nada y observar esa sonrisa que cautiva. "Por cierto." El azabache salio del trance al oír a la joven. "Te ves apuesto." Lo dijo con las mejillas rojas, volteando al piso apenada.

"Gr-gracias, aunque tu tampoco te quedas atrás." Le elogió el chico mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente al ver a la joven ya que a pesar de estar con su ropa habitual la verdad a Ash le fascinaba verla como toda una ejecutiva.

"Gracias, aunque siempre me cambio a un vestido cuando se trata de los eventos del GFC." Comentó la de pelo lavanda, mientras el azabache se ponía rojo con solo imaginar a la asistente con vestido.

"¿Y en cuanto tiempo nos vamos?" Preguntó el peleador azabache, que quería saber que hacer.

"Cuando estés listo Ash." Fue la respuesta de Anabel al peleador, que simplemente asintió para responderle que entendió.

"Muy bien, sólo tomo mi teléfono y ya." Respondió amablemente el peleador que tomó el teléfono del mueble a un lado de su cama. "Listo, ya podemos retirarnos de aquí."

" Muy bien, sólo no le hagas caso a las cámaras, has como si no estuvieran ahí." Le indicó la asistente al azabache, que asintió a las palabras, a lo que ambos se fueron hacia el vehículo. "Ah, y antes de irnos." De pronto Anabel tomó el teléfono de Ash para teclear algo ahí.

"¡Oye, pídelo con amabilidad primero!" Reclamó el peleador para recuperar su posesión. "Si así eres en tu trabajo no me imagino que harás en tu tiempo libre." Dijo con su toque de sarcasmo para observar algo que lo dejará embobado. "¿Y esto?" Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios al ver un número telefónico guardado como 'Anabel' en medio de dos corazones.

"Es mi teléfono para cuando estés en la ciudad." Respondió de manera juguetona mientras le guiñaba el ojo, dejando de por si más estupefacto al azabache. Hombres, cayendo bajo los encantos irresistibles de las mujeres desde tiempos inmemorables. Sin embargo Ash no sabe que esto traería consigo consecuencias.

* * *

Si Ashton pudiera sentir algo en este momento sería emoción, y demasiada, ya que no solo hizo el recorrido a las oficinas del GFC otra vez, donde esta vez fue grabado frente a las cámaras que realizan un reportaje documental sobre el que saldría próximamente, pero lo que en realidad causa la emoción en el joven peleador es que en estos instantes va rumbo a su primer evento del GFC, el GFC 203 para ser más específicos, donde no sólo sería espectador del evento sino que también sería su presentación oficial ante las cámaras. Así que si, Ashton Ketchum Oak esta bastante emocionado.

"Sigo sin creerme este momento." Se dijo el azabache a si mismo al bajar del auto para estar en la entrada del Silver Corona Arena, donde ya se podían apreciar la fila de los aficionados que compraron su entrada para este evento. "Increíble." Ash solo siguió a el encargado de seguridad que lo guiaba después de mostrarle su pase. _'Y cada paso lo hace más real, esto no es un sueño... porque si lo fuera no quisiera despertar jamás.'_ En eso observó a tres personas familiares hablando con los jueces junto a una persona que a Ash no le han presentado pero sabe quien es.

Junto a los jueces estaban Giovanni, presidente del GFC, Scott, promotor y el hombre que le dio la oportunidad de llegar aquí y Anabel que ahora se había cambiado. Ahora la chica llevaba puesto un vestido de color morado sin hombros, que llega hasta por encima de sus tobillos, zapatos de tacón negros y un collar con un dije con forma de sol. La chica se había planchado el cabello y llevaba poco maquillaje que la hacia resaltar. En pocas palabras Anabel lucia despampanante.

Ahora el hombre que Ash conoce sólo por verlo en televisión es un hombre mayor, entre cincuenta y sesenta años aparentemente, que es más bajo que todos, incluso más bajo que Anabel y eso de que ella esta usando tacones, usando un traje azul brillante con una camisa roja, una corbata blanca y zapatos cafés. Lo más destacado de el hombre es su cabello y barba blancas por las canas. Al acercarse llamó la atención del promotor, que sonrió al verlo.

"¡Ashton, que bueno que llegas!" El peleador azabache se acercó al grupo. "Permíteme introducirte a la voz más escuchada de todo el GFC." Ahí el hombre chaparro se acercó al dúo. "Ashton Ketchum Oak, déjame presentarte al presentador oficial del GFC." Pero antes de terminar el peleador se le adelantó.

"Charles Goodshow, es un honor conocerlo." Dijo el azabache, mientras el hombre sonrió al saber que ya lo conocían por el hecho de saber su nombre. "Perdón por interrumpirte Scott, pero era imposible NO conocer a este hombre."

"Así que el es el nuevo peleador del que tanto hablaban." Su voz resonaba bastante, no por algo era el anunciador oficial de cada evento... bueno, la mayoría de los eventos que luego puede lastimarse la garganta. "Un placer conocerte señor Ketchum, perdón ¿señor Oak?" Ash solo asintió cuando corrigió su error. "Perdón, es que es poco común de alguien con dos apellidos."

"De hecho Ketchum es mi segundo nombre." Comentó el peleador de Kanto. "No importa, esto es impresionante ¡jamás he estado así de cerca de un octágono oficial del GFC!" Ash parecía niño en dulcería con sólo ver el lugar. "Se que aún no pelearé, pero espero no les moleste si pudiera-"

"No hay problema chico, puedes entrar para sentir la sensación del octágono." Al oír las palabras de Giovanni, a Ash se le iluminaron los ojos, y a pasos lentos se acercó a la escalinata del octágono, subiendo los tres escalones que llevaban al octágono, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y su corazón aceleraba sus latidos.

Tomó un respiro profundo y entró al octágono, observando toda la arena, que en media hora empezaría a llenarse de aficionados del GFC y del deporte. Ashton sabía que debía esperar por su pelea para volver a sentir esa sensación cuando entre al octágono para su primer encuentro.

 _'Cuando es día llegue, le mostraré al mundo lo que puedo hacer, pero hoy es hora de que el mundo conozca a Ashton Ketchum Oak.'_ Pensó con determinación en su alma y espíritu el peleador azabache ante la mirada de algunos trabajadores confundidos y de los que ya lo conocían, que sonreían al ver su determinación.

* * *

La emoción y algarabía se sentía dentro del Silver Corona Arena con el inicio de la cartelera estelar del GFC 203, ya que las peleas preliminares sirvieron para que el público se levantara de sus lugares. Claramente era otro evento de los esperados.

 _"¡Inicia la cartelera estelar de este evento desde el Silver Corona Arena!"_ Se escuchaba en la transmisión de este evento por PPV la voz de uno de los narradores.

 _"La cartelera tiene buenas peleas, pero destacan las dos peleas principales de esta noche."_ Comentó otra voz al lado de la misma. _"Por un lado tendremos la pelea por el título peso pluma del GFC y por el otro la pelea semi estelar más esperada entre Belfort y Santos."_

 _"Esta pelea en la que el ganador estará a un paso de convertirse el siguiente contendiente por el título peso medio del GFC."_

 _"Y eso no es todo, durante el evento Giovanni Morris el presidente del GFC hará un anuncio después de la segunda pelea."_

 _"¿Cuál crees que sea el anuncio? A lo mejor nos aumenta el salario."_ Se escuchaban las risas de su compañero.

 _"Ojala mi amigo."_ Y así entre otras palabras se llevaron hasta que llego el momento de iniciar la cartelera inicial. Cabe decir que el evento es hasta el momento del agrado del público. Transcurrieron dos peleas desde el inicio de la cartelera estelar, con el final de una pelea de peso pluma entre dos miembros del top 10 de la categoría, número para ser más precisos, así como una impresionante demostración entre mujeres en la categoría de peso gallo, donde una peleadora consiguió la victoria por TKO (knock out técnico), impresionando al oriundo de Kanto, ya que nunca había presenciado una pelea de MMA entre mujeres, ni siquiera en televisión.

"Ashton." El joven volteo a ver a Giovanni cuando dijo su nombre. "Ven, ya es hora." Ambos se levantaron mientras se escuchaba a Charles dar el resultado de la tercera pelea que acabó por decisión unánime a favor de un peleador de Alola. ¿Quieren saber algo más interesante? Es de la misma categoría de peso de Ash. Al llegar a orillas del octágono, a ambos les dieron un micrófono, mientras el presidente le daba consejos al joven para mantener la calma.

"Y ahora vamos con Giovanni que esta a punto de hacer un anuncio importante." En eso en todas las pantallas donde transmiten el evento aparecen el presidente del GFC así como el nuevo peleador aún desconocido para el mundo.

"¡Hola damas y caballeros! ¿Están disfrutando el evento? Porque si no es así las salidas estan bastante bien indicadas." Todo el mundo aplaudía a sus palabras así como reían por sus bromas. "Antes de ir a la siguiente pelea quiero anunciarles que a partir de este día la familia del GFC se complace en anunciar la integración del joven aquí presente a mi lado. Preséntate ante el mundo." El azabache acercó el micrófono hacia su rostro para presentarse.

"Hola mi nombre es Ashton Ketchum Oak, y se que no soy una cara conocida en el circuito profesional." Dijo mientras oía los murmullos sobre su persona. "Pero créanme cuando les digo que vine aquí a base de trabajo duro y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad que se me presentó." La gente le aplaudía al saber que no era alguien que llegó nomas por algún contacto y teniendo falta de talento para seguir ahí.

"Lo se bien muchacho, y más con esa lagartija como tu entrenador." La gente se sorprendió, ya que saben que Giovanni sólo se refiere así a una persona. "Y dime ¿Cómo es entrenar con Lance? ¿Sigue con su filosofía?" Ahí el presidente aclaró las dudas de los fanáticos. Están ante el alumno de el prodigioso Lance, uno de los favoritos de todos los tiempos.

"Si, he de admitir que me costó adaptarme al principio ya que estaba acostumbrado a otro sistema pero con tal de llegar a este octágono, digo que si valió el esfuerzo y la dedicación." El azabache tomó aire para calmarse. "Admito que me siento renacido."

"Por lo que supe habías dejado pasar una oportunidad hace tiempo, quisiera saber el por qué." Al soltar la interrogante, algunos presentes voltearon a ver a Ash.

"Me llegó la sorpresa de que sería padre, así que a partir de ese momento decidí en convertirme en papá a tiempo completo, siendo mi mayor prioridad mi hijo Daniel Jay que esta ahorita con mi hermano." En eso volteó a observar directo a la cámara. "Hola Dani, papá esta en la tele." Giovanni y los demás no pudieron evitar reír por las ocurrencias del peleador. "Hasta hace poco tomé la decisión de volver al deporte, sabiendo que mi mayor motivación esta en casa." Ashton sólo sonrió al oír la ovación al futuro peleador.

"Muy bien, sólo me queda decir bienvenido, que tu carrera aquí sea próspera y duradera. Mucha suerte." Ambos estrecharon sus manos, para la aceptación del público. "Damas y caballeros, ¡Ashton Oak!" Exclamó mientras el joven volvía a su asiento mientras era aplaudido por la gente.

 _"Vaya, una nueva cara en la compañía."_ Dijo uno de los comentaristas, que observaba al joven desde la cabina de transmisión.

 _"Nosotros le deseamos suerte, pero ahora vamos al combate semi estelar entre Belfort y Santos."_ Fueron las palabras de su compañero.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre la siguiente pelea, en los asientos vemos a Ashton estrechando manos de personas que lo felicitaban y le deseaban suerte en su debut hasta que llegó donde estaban Scott y Anabel en sus asientos que se pusieron de pie al ver al futuro peleador.

"Bien hecho muchacho, la gente te ha aceptado." Dijo Scott que no pudo evitar abrazar al de Kanto, que solo reía. "Ahora solo queda demostrar de que eres capaz en el octágono. Y no te preocupes, yo te llamaré cuando tengan la fecha oficial de tu debut."

"Gracias Scott." El joven se separó para luego ver a la joven, que sin dudarlo también le dio un abrazo. "Todo el mundo anda contento."

"Como no estarlo si acabas de dar una buena primera impresión y solo con palabras." Fue lo que dijo después de separarse del abrazo. "Eres alguien inigualable."

"Gracias." Después de eso ambos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares para ver el resto del evento.

* * *

Para la pelea semi estelar ya había entrado en la esquina azul el peleador Carlos Javier "CJ" Santos, un peleador experto en jiu jitsu brasileño, se encontraba esperando junto a los miembros del gimnasio que representa a su oponente. El se veía mayor, como de la edad de Saul, cabello corto café, piel bronceada, ojos negros con un shorts rojo con el logo del GFC de color negro y los guantes oficiales negros con azul de su esquina.

En eso en la arena suena una canción que hace que todo el mundo se emocione, cuando ven en las pantallas en medio de su crew se encontraba un joven que se veía unos años mayor que Ash de pelo morado que le llegaba hasta la nuca, ojos negros, llevaba puesta una sudadera negra del GFC con el logo de color blanco, shorts de color blanco la mitad izquierda y negro la otra mitad sobre sus manos llevaba los guantes oficiales negros con rojo, del color de su esquina.

"Con esa mirada seria llega Paul Belfort a su combate." Dijo uno de los comentaristas al ver la concentración en sus ojos.

"El es hasta ahora el peleador más joven dentro del top 10 de su categoría, ya que actualmente es el número 5, mientras que su oponente esta en el número 13, por lo cual la victoria es de suma importancia para CJ."

Paul al llegar a orillas del octágono observó de reojo a Ashton, para regresar su concentración a lo que le espera dentro del octágono. Procedió a quitarse su sudadera para después quitarse la playera del gimnasio que representa, dejando a la vista un tatuaje tribal que cubre su pectoral y hombro derecho, así como el de una cruz celta en su espalda y tres kanjis en su costado izquierdo del abdomen. Procedió a saludar a sus compañeros, excepto a uno que tiene cierta semejanza con el al cual abrazó y a la única mujer del grupo le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Y como en cada pelea es acompañado por su hermano y su esposa."

Antes de que ingresará al octágono, el oficial a cargo le hizo la revisión de que no llevara nada que le beneficiara, así como también le puso la vaselina en su rostro antes de darle el visto bueno y que finalmente ingrese al octágono. Al ingresar hizo el recorrido de reconocimiento del octágono antes de ir a su esquina para que Charles haga su trabajo.

"Damas y caballeros, la siguiente pelea esta pactada en tres rondas de cinco minutos cada una." Hacia la presentación de las reglas de cada combate. "¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa es hora!" La gente se emocionaba bastante al oir la famosa frase que decía antes de presentar a los peleadores. "Presentando primero ¡peleando en la esquina azul! Con un récord de 12 victorias, 6 derrotas, el número 13 en el ranking de peso medio, pensando 80 kilos ¡Peleando de Ciudad de Santos, región Amazon! ¡El es Carlos Javier "CJ " Santos!" La gente aplaudió mientras CJ alza una de sus manos. "¡Y peleando en la esquina roja! Con un récord de 7 victorias, cero derrotas, pesando 83 kilos. ¡Peleando de Ciudad Rocavelo, región Sinnoh!" La gente se emocionaba bastante al oir la presentación del local. "Presentando a Paul ¡"The Rogue One " Belfort!" El aludido observó serio a su oponente mientras alzaba una de sus manos. " El referí de la pelea, Joe Andrews."

"Acerquense." Pidió a ambos que fueron al centro. "Esta es una pelea de tres rondas de cinco minutos, no se permiten golpes bajos ni piquetes a los ojos. Quiero una pelea justa." Ambos asistieron. "Choquen guantes y vayan a sus respectivas esquinas." Los dos obedecieron y fueron a sus lugares.

 _"Dos peleadores que buscan destacar en la búsqueda del título de su categoría. Santos y Belfort. ¿Quién se llevará el triunfo?"_

"¿Listo?" Le preguntó a CJ, que asintió a las palabras del referí. "¿Listo?" Ahora fue Paul el que asintió. "¡Peleen!"

 **Round 1 de 3**

Ambos iban con seriedad y sus respectivas guardias, con CJ con guardia de kickboxing, mientras que su oponente esta en guardia de Muai Thai, esperando ver quien es el que hace el primer movimiento.

Finalmente fue CJ el primero en atacar, al golpear con un par de jabs en medio de una apertura de la guardia de Paul, que rápidamente esquivó como pudo, momento que aprovechaba su rival.

 _"Y es Carlos el primero en conseguir una oportunidad a base del error de Belfort."_

 _"Pero que Santos no se confíe, que Belfort le gusta jugar con sus oponentes al principio."_

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Paul tomó por sorpresa a Carlos al momento de tomar una de sus piernas y buscar el derribe.

 _"Y ahí esta una muestra de su ofensiva."_ En ese momento consiguió derribarlo pero se levantó al instante. _"Santos se confió y Belfort tomó ventaja."_

Al levantarse ahora fue el turno de Paul de ir a la ofensiva, al darle de lleno con una serie de jabs a CJ, que en ese momento se cubría mientras Belfort iba acercándose. Al estar cerca ahora lo golpeaba con uppers mientras que su oponente se cubría como pudiera.

 _"Y ahora va con los uppers Paul."_ Pero en ese instante Paul atrapó a su oponente con sus manos en la nuca de CJ y presionando su cabeza con los antebrazos. _"Y ahora CJ esta atrapado en un Thai clinch."_ Y en efecto, Paul aprovechando su ventaja le propina un rodillazo que cubrió con sus antebrazos Carlos. _"Cuidado con la rodilla."_ Paul buscaba otra vez golpear a su oponente con la rodilla sin dejar libre a su rival, llevándolo contra una de las paredes del octágono.

 _"Espero que Carlos tenga algo porque- ¡espera, Belfort esta-!"_ No pudo terminar al ver como Paul derribaba a su oponente y tomaba ventaja de su posición. _"¡Paul con su derribe ahora busca la rendición!"_ Y en efecto, Paul consigue tomar un brazo de Carlos y en estos momentos lo pone entre sus piernas mientras que Santos le pone resistencia. "Esta buscando el armbar, pero su oponente pone resistencia."

Pero no tarda mucho para que Paul consiga el armbar, haciendo presión en el brazo de su rival.

 _"Carlos trata de resistir pero todavia faltan 50 segundos, no creo que-"_ Al final ven como Carlos no pudo soportar el castigo, por lo que golpeaba con su palma rápidamente la pierna de Paul.

 _"Se rindió Santos. Victoria para The Rogue One."_ Paul liberó de su castigo a su oponente, mientras alzaba sus brazos por otra victoria más para el.

 **Fin de la pelea.**

Después de unos minutos los peleadores estan en el centro del octágono, con el referí Andrews sujetando un brazo de cada peleador, esperando a que Charles haga su anuncio.

"El referí detuvo la pelea a cuatro minutos trece segundos de haber comenzado la primera ronda. Así que declarando al ganador por la vía de la rendición." El público aplaudía y gritaba por el espectáculo que presenciaron. "¡Paul "The Rogue One " Belfort!" El referí alzó el brazo de Paul, el cual después fue a darle un apretón de manos a su oponente, agradeciendo por la pelea.

"Damas y caballeros, me encuentro aquí con The Rogue One después de una grandiosa pelea." Empezaba Giovanni al momento de estar a un lado del ganador. "Dime ¿cómo te sentiste durante tu combate con Santos?"

"Pues admito que me tomó por sorpresa al principio ya que por lo general soy yo el que toma la iniciativa de la pelea." Respondió con tranquilidad el peleador. "Pero en cuanto tomé la ventaja supe que debía acabar con esto."

"¿Alguien a quien quieres agradecer este triunfo?"

"Esto fue posible gracias a mis entrenadores, a mi hermano y a mi esposa. Pero cada pelea va por mi hija en casa, esperando que papá gane, tiene 3 años y es mi mayor fan."

"Muy bien Paul, una última." Este asintió. "Danos una opinión de Ashton, que estará uniéndose a tu categoría."

"Le diré que no se acostumbre, que el hecho de tener un buen entrenador y un contrato aquí no lo hace un peleador experto." Paul puso su mirada en Ash, que miraba con algo de molestia al ganador. "Sólo estuviste en el momento y lugar indicado, pero en el octágono la suerte no estará de su lado, mucho menos en el momento que se enfrente conmigo." Ash se levantaba, claramente ofendido. "Tu cuento de hadas terminará apenas ingreses aquí."

"Muy bien, gracjas por tu respuesta. Paul Belfort, damas y caballeros." El de cabellera morada se retiraba de ahí tomado de la mano de su esposa, pero intercambiando miradas con Ash, sin saber que en un futuro darían inicio a una de las más grandes rivalidades del deporte.

* * *

 **Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado esto, se que tarde pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo entre mi tiempo libre, espero comprendan. Aun asi pueden apoyar esta historia dandole el Follow, agregarla a Favoritos dejar su review (si alguien se atreve a insultarme a mi o a mi obra puede guardarse su comentario por donde no les llega el sol).**

 **Ahora, se que lo de Anabel no era necesario (hablo de la #HoraSad) pero no se me ocurrio algo asi que, opte por eso.**

 **Y antes de contestar los reviews, el anuncio. Por si dudan, voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia, no se alarmen, pero mi historia "El Vigilante de Ciudad Lumiose" va a ser reiniciada desde cero. El porque es simple, quiero darle un toque más oscuro (violencia, sangre, muertes, drogas y una que otra referencia sexual) y se que lo hare. Ah si, y sera clasificación M.**

 **Y si les interesa, hare un crossover de Fairy Tail y Saint Seiya saliendo de mi zona de comfort en Pokemon, que se llamara "Entre Magos y Dioses", aun no esta clasificada pero estara entre T y M.**

 **Ahora sus reviews.**

 **DarkTemplar28: La ricura aun no viejo, pero no tardara :v pues lo de malo aqui no tendra mucha importancia al menos aun, quiero guardarlo para despues. Y si, eso busque con lo de Gary y de Dani, y tienes razon sobre Scott. Y si Anabel ya esta rendida por el azabache y no solo por su apariencia o bondad, y si quieres saber sobre las "mamás" de Dani... puedes preguntar por WhatsApp con confianza. Y ya viste como se promociono el peleador marca mostaza y aun más. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **RedYellowLove: Agradezco que te haya gustado y te parezca interesante todo esto, ya que esa era la intención. Pues lo del apellido te acercaste bastante ya que si tiene que ver con algo en ingles, por lo que en PM tendras tu premio.**

 **Pues eso es todo chicos, nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Adios!**


End file.
